Un futuro diferente II
by RinoaDG
Summary: ¿Que paso en la línea del tiempo de Trunks del futuro? ... de verdad fue él, el único sayajin sobreviviente ... de verdad esta sòlo...
1. Sospecha

**Un futuro diferente**

**Capitulo 1**

* * *

La vida volvía al fin a la normalidad luego de años bajo el subyugo y el acoso de los androides, Trunks había viajado al pasado para tratar de cambiar la historia, pero no seria eso lo único que lograría, entreno junto a su padre, uno de sus grandes sueños además de conocerlo, gano poderes nuevos y se volvió el héroe de su línea del tiempo tras la destrucción de los malvados seres que aterrorizaban su hogar.

Un año había pasado ya desde aquel día en el que la amenaza desaparecía de la tierra, ahora la humanidad vivía tranquila y pacifica, todos excepto él. Con la falta de los guerreros Z, su mundo se había vuelto solitario y aburrido, de cierto modo se sentía perdido, seguía entrenando claro, pero no era del mismo modo, no sin un propósito claro, algo le faltaba, algo que le hiciera sentir vivo nuevamente... sin embargo todo cambio repentinamente. Desde hacía tiempo un extraño ki se exponía por las noches, una poderosa fuerza que desconcertaba de gran manera al hijo del príncipe de los sayajines y ahora tenía la necesidad de saber que o quien era.

El sol comenzaba a ocultarse aquella tarde, Trunks ayudaba a su madre en su taller reparando una vieja máquina cuando sintió aquella energía aparecer de nueva cuenta, su sobresalto provoco que cayera de su mano la llave con la cual cerraba la tuerca de la maquinaria.

-¿Trunks que sucede? – pregunto Bulma al verlo tan preocupado

- es ese Ki … - fue todo lo que pronuncio el muchacho en un suave tono, lo que asusto aún más a su madre

- ki ¿a que te refieres? ¿es un nuevo enemigo? ¿estamos en peligro?

- No lo parece pero … es fuerte … extremadamente fuerte … y familiar – al terminar la frase se encamino hacia la puerta, estaba por salir de la casa para seguir aquella energía cuando su madre lo detuvo, aún le aterraba ver a su hijo partir al peligro pues la invadían recuerdos de cuando salía a las batallas contra los androides y volvía moribundo.

- No vayas Trunks

- Pero madre …- no termino la frase, giro su rostro rápidamente hacia la ventana al sentir el ki desaparecer – se ha ido - dijo perdiendo su mirada en el horizonte, intrigado por aquella fuerza.

Pasaron varios días sin aquella presencia, por más extraño que le pareciera al joven de cabello lila, comenzaba a extrañarla, le era demasiado familiar y con tan solo sentirla por un ligero momento su propio ki se encadenaba con aquel desconocido, ¿A quien le pertenecía ese ki? ¿quién era el que lo hacia explotar de esa manera? Con tanta furia …

La noche había caído y estaba cansado, había trabajado con su madre en reparar varios aparatos, además de visitar algunas ciudades ayudando a gente que así se lo pedía. Ahora estaba recostado en su cama con la mirada al techo, los recuerdos lo invadían, reflexionaba sobre todo lo ocurrido hasta ahora en su vida, sobre su viaje al pasado, el tiempo que había compartido con su padre dándose cuenta de que no era tan malo y en el tiempo pacifico que ahora la tierra disfrutaba. De pronto ahí estaba de nuevo, ese ki volvía a explota con fuerza, con rabia, era ahora o nunca, tenía que ver de quien se trataba, saber si era una amenaza o un aliado, pero sobretodo saber porque despertaba tanto la curiosidad en él. Sin pensarlo dos veces se levanto de su cama, se puso un pantalón y una camisa y abriendo su ventana se lanzo por ella hacia el cielo, voló a toda prisa hasta llegar al punto donde el ki se sentía con más fuerza, al irse acercando apago su propia energía para no ser visto, aterrizo cerca de unos matorrales y se acerco poco a poco.

El dueño de aquella energía había notado su presencia y cuando Trunks estaba por llegar a ella esta desapareció, lo único que el joven pudo ver fue la silueta de un humano rodeado por una energía dorada que definitivamente pertenecía la de un sayajin ¿sería a caso posible?.

Regreso a casa cuando el sol comenzaba a mostrarse, había pasado la noche tratando de localizar a aquella persona sin lograrlo y molesto decidió volver. Entro a la cocina desganado y vio a su madre entrando a ella con la mirada interrogante.

- ¿Trunks que paso?

- Volví a sentir el ki, salí a buscarlo pero no pude acércame, al menos no lo suficiente – hablo sin mirarla tomando un poco de agua de la jarra en la mesa frente a él, Bulma lo miro fijamente y luego bajo la vista, no quería perturbarlo más de lo que ahora estaba, pero tenía que decirle a su hijo lo que sabía

- Trunks … yo …

- Me preocupa – dijo interrumpiéndola – me preocupa no saber que esta pasando, no se a que me enfrento

- Trunks creo que debo mostrarte algo – le dijo haciéndole una señal para que le siguiera, ambos llegaron hasta el laboratorio donde Bulma prendió la pantalla de su computadora y luego presiono un botón

Era la grabación de lo que quedaba de un noticiero, en el como siempre se veía la destrucción que causaban los androides, lo que por un momento provoco algo de ira en Trunks, pero luego esta desapareció cunado en el monitor se pudo ver como una silueta dorada se aproximaba al lugar donde los androides hacían destrozos, al verla estos se lanzaron al ataque y en ese momento la transmisión se corto.

- ¿que fue eso? – el tono de sorpresa en el joven era más que notable

- Trunks … todo esto paso días después de que te marcharas al pasado, al parecer este guerrero dorado salio a luz cuando te fuiste, trato de destruir a los malditos androides en varias ocasiones pero no lo logro, en la última pelea debió de salir mal herido pues no volvió a presentarse y poco tiempo después regresaste tu a terminar con el problema

- ¿Pero quien es este guerrero?

- No lo se pero … por la energía que pudo verse … puede transformarse … igual que tu…

- Pero eso es imposible … imposible a menos que

- Se que es una locura pero es la única opción … este guerrero tiene sangre sayajin

- Pero … ¿como puede ser?

- Tu padre y Goku eran los únicos sayajin en la tierra y … dudo mucho que Vegeta tenga algo que ver en esto así que…

- El Sr .Goku es la respuesta - termino el joven respondiendo lo más lógico ¿pero sería posible?

- No podemos asegurarlo, la única forma de saberlo es visitando a Milk… sólo ella puede decirnos algo

- Milk... ¿La esposa de Goku …?

- Debemos ir a verla si queremos saber la verdad

Visitarían a la esposa del hombre que salvara la tierra en tantas ocasiones, descubrirían si aquel guerrero dorado era parte de su familia. Trunks por su parte parecía haber encontrado la razón por la cual el ki llamaba su atención, era parecido al suyo, la energía de un guerrero, de un sayajin, pero había algo más ahí, algo que lo capturaba, que lo hacia sentirse menos … solo. La nave se acercó poco a poco a la montaña Paoz, Bulma estaba nerviosa de volver, de ver nuevamente a su vieja amiga, tantos años habían pasado ya y tantos problemas las habían separado, ahora volvían a verse y temía que al preguntarle por esta nueva aparición le hiciera daño, pues le haría recordar la perdida de todos a los que amo.

Aterrizaron justo frente a la casa, madre e hijo bajaron de la nave y se acercaron a la puerta serios, tocaron suavemente a ella y de inmediato notaron movimiento dentro del lugar, de pronto la puerta se abrió mostrando a una milk mucho más adulta, una mujer asombrada de ver a aquellos personajes frente a ella.

- Hola Milk ha pasado mucho tiempo

- Hola Bulma ... - sonrío con ternura la morena al tiempo que les invitaba a pasar, detrás de ella su padre les saludaba. Se sentaron en la mesa hablando de viejos tiempos, el padre de Milk se había levantado para preparar té dejando a la viejas mujeres hablando de los recuerdos. Trunks comenzaba a impacientarse, tenía que saber la verdad, tenia que hacerlo y la curiosidad lo volvía loco, entonces Bulma procedió

- Milk, en realidad hay un motivo especial por el que hemos venido

- ¿pero que sucede Bulma..?

- Milk, Trunks … bueno en estos últimos días Trunks ha detectado un extraño ki, uno muy poderoso y además … semejante al de el

- ¿que dices? ¿semejante al de Trunks? … ¿quieres decir?

- No tenemos dudas, esa energía pertenece a un sayajin

- ¿pero como puede ser eso posible?, creí que mi Goku y Vegeta eran …

- este nuevo guerrero es una mezcla, sangre humana y sayajin, creemos que debe de tener algún lazo con tu familia, pues Vegeta … bueno el no era una persona muy feliz en la tierra …

- pero no puede ser … a menos que ... – Milk se levantó corriendo a su habitación regresando después con una carta en sus manos - hace algunos años llego esta carta a casa, de parte de Gohan

- Gohan … – dijo Trunks sorprendido porque el tema los llevara a el, los tres guardaron silencio mientras Bulma leía en voz alta la carta

_Querida madre_

_Espero que te encuentres bien aun y pese a como son estos tiempos, lo único que me alegra es saber que por lo menos estas a salvo oculta en la montaña._

_Estos años han sido difíciles desde la muerte de papa y he tratado de mantener su legado como el lo hubiera deseado. Todo este sufrimiento ha sido terrible y sin embargo debo compartirte que he encontrado un rayo de luz en toda esta oscuridad, su nombre es Videl, una joven fuerte e inteligente, ha formado un grupo de resistencia y ayuda a cuanto puede, así fue como la conocí, se que somos jóvenes pero el paso del tiempo me ha mostrado que estoy más que decidido a pasar el resto de mis días a su lado, espero puedan conocerse bajo un tiempo de paz_

_Volveré a escribirte pronto_

_Tu amado hijo_

_Gohan_

- fue lo último que supe de mi hijo, hasta el día que me informaron de su muerte - comento la esposa del guerrero de la tierra mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas

- lo siento Milk – dijo Bulma colocando su mano sobre la de ella

- tal vez esta sea la respuesta que están buscando, tal vez esta chica Videl sepa algo… tal vez si lograron estar juntos – comento Milk con melancolía al recordar a su amado hijo

- no lo se … - pronuncio Trunks un tanto distraído - ¿pero como encontrar una respuesta?, no sabemos nada de ella, ni donde vive o si aún … aún esta con vida –

- eso no será un problema, utilizare los registros y la encontrare con mi computadora, es la única esperanza que tenemos - contesto Bulma llena de orgullo, si de algo estaba confiada era de que podría sin lugar a dudas rastrea a la chica. Trunks y su madre regresaron a casa luego de despedirse de la señora de Goku e inmediatamente comenzaron a buscar dato alguno de aquella joven con la esperanza de aún encontrarla con vida.

El tiempo pasaba mientras seguían con la búsqueda, Trunks necesitaba de un descanso, salio al balcón mirando las estrellas, había la posibilidad de que aquel guerrero estuviera ligado a Gohan y eso de cierta forma le alegraba, lo que lo desconcertaba era el ki de aquel guerrero, fuerte, pero lleno de rencor y se preguntaba por que, jamás los poderes de familiar alguno del señor Goku mostraron semejante sentimiento, ¿por que podía entonces sentir tanto coraje a través de su energía? Escucho a su madre gritarle desde el interior de la casa por lo que fue tras ella.

- Trunks creo que la he encontrado – lo miro alegre y llena de orgullo la mujer de cabello azul como cuando lograba existo en sus experimentos en los viejos tiempos

- ¿estas segura madre?

- Si al parecer sigue con vida y se encuentra en la ciudad estrella naranja, su nombre es Videl Satan y era hija de un artista marcial famoso en esa ciudad, mira esta es su dirección, ¿que dices si vamos a hacerle una visita?

- Yo digo que sería grandioso


	2. Primer encuentro

**Capitulo 2**

* * *

Se podía sentir un ambiente fresco aquella mañana, Bulma y su hijo se dirigían a la ciudad Estrella Naranja donde se encontrarían con una de las ultimas personas en tener contacto con Gohan. El trayecto fue silencioso, ninguno de los dos podía predecir que esperar de esta visita, toda esperanza de saber la verdad estaba puesta en ese encuentro. Se acercaron a la pequeña casa en las orillas de la ahora restaurada ciudad, tocaron la puerta y esperaron por la respuesta que llegaría pronto tras abrirse la misma. Una bella mujer los miro fijamente con sus profundos ojos azules desconociéndolos, su cabello negro era sujetado por una pequeña coleta tras su cabeza y su rostro demostraba algo de cansancio.

- ¿si? – pregunto un poco desafiante la mujer ante la presencia de aquellos extraños

- Hola que tal – dijo Bulma con una sincera sonrisa en los labios- ¿eres tu Videl Satan?

- ¿Quienes son ustedes?

- Mi nombre es Bulma y este apuesto joven a mi lado es Trunks, mi hijo … no queremos molestarte solo hablar contigo de ... – guardo un memento de silencio la mujer de cabellos azules y luego prosiguió - … Gohan – con tan solo oír su nombre la defensa de Videl se rompió permitiéndose la confianza en ellos

- Pasen … – dijo no del todo convencida abriendoles por completo la puerta de su casa, sirvió café mientras sus invitados se sentaban en la pequeña sala

- ¿Que es lo que quieren? – pregunto con tono seco nuevamente

- Gohan … él y su familia solían ser grandes amigos nuestros, pero nos separamos un poco desde la muerte de su padre Goku y desde la aparición de esos androides malditos … y luego su muerte – Bulma miro el rostro de la mujer frente a ella oscurecerse- ... lo siento no debí mencionarlo así…

- Es algo que paso y no hay porque negarlo- interrumpió Videl- pero eso no contesta mi pregunta ¿que es lo que quieren?

- Hay un guerrero, con un ki extremadamente fuerte y muy parecido al de Gohan, teníamos la esperanza de que tu nos dijeras quien es? – Videl miro seriamente al joven de cabellos lilas frente a ella, en su mirada notaba nobleza y confusión al mismo tiempo, la misma clase de mirada que frecuentemente tenía Gohan y eso le rompía el corazón, con un suave suspiro agacho la mirada y confeso

- Es mi hija … la hija de Gohan y mía … Pan

- ¿Que dices? ¿la hija de Gohan? – dijeron madre e hijo al unísono

- Así es, Gohan es su padre y es a causa de él que tiene esos enormes poderes … descuiden lo se todo... Gohan me lo contó… y es imposible no darse cuenta de la fuerza que tiene mi hija pese a ser tan solo unos cuantos años más joven que tu – dijo mirando a Trunks - Si tan solo siguiera en casa…

- ¿Pero que fue lo que paso?.. ¿Por qué se puede sentir tanta ira en ella?

- Supongo que deben de saber toda la historia para comprenderla, Gohan y yo nos conocimos durante un ataque a la ciudad, yo era parte de un grupo de resistencia que esa tarde se armo de valor para luchar contra los androides, es más que obvio que no pudimos lograr nada en contra de ellos, mataron a todos y cada uno de nuestros integrantes y cuando había llegado mi turno él apareció. Me salvo de aquellos demonios y cuido de mi, con el tiempo nuestro compañerismo se volvió amistad y finalmente amor, todas las noches en las que era libre, venía a visitarme… vivíamos un sueño juntos y luego nos despedíamos, al poco tiempo llego Pan. Desde los cuatro años demostró una gran habilidad para el combate y entre su padre y yo le enseñamos las artes marciales. Una tarde la situación con los androides fue mucho peor y Gohan decidió que era el momento de ponerle fin con tal de tener una tierra en paz, un lugar en el cual pudiera vivir su hija tranquilamente, estaba por irse cuando Pan lo detuvo

_- Papi quiero ir contigo, yo también puedo pelear – dijo la niña con los ojos llenos de lagrimas_

_- Panny era muy joven – pronunció Gohan mientras le acariciaba la cabeza para luego darle la espalda_

_- Pero papi …_

_- ¡He dicho que no! – dijo sin mirarla_

_- ¡Pero yo quiero ir! … - sus ojos ya no contenían las lagrimas que ahora salían como cascadas_

_- No estas al nivel – le miro frío pero luego de suspirar se agacho a su lado_

_- Panny aún te falta entrenar mucho… - sonrió- te diré que, entrena fuerte hasta que regrese por ti, entonces ambos iremos a la batalla, pero debes de asegurarte de ser lo suficientemente buena, ¿hecho? – estiró su mano a ella esperando su respuesta, la cual llegó de inmediato cuando la pequeña poso sus finos dedos sobre los de el._

_- Muy bien papi entrenare duro hasta tu regreso, estaré lista – una confiada sonrisa se poso en el rostro de ambos, Gohan estaba orgullos de su hija, una fuerte guerrera, aquella que mantendría vivo su legado y el de su padre cuando él dejará de existir, eso lo llenaba de felicidad_

_- Es una promesa ahora debo irme … te veré después Pan – se levanto y se dirigió a su esposa, Videl en su mirada podía ver reflejada la verdad … él no regresaría … no lo haría .._

_- Adiós Videl … - poso su mano en su mejilla y le brindo una leve sonrisa …_

_- Adiós … Gohan – no pronunciaron más palabras, se miraron un momento y luego el se marcho._

-Pan cumplió entrenando todos los días, pero entonces una noche lo sintió, sintió el ki de su padre y el de alguién más enfrentando a los androides para finalmente darse cuenta de que .. la energía de Gohan… desaparecía … había sentido su muerte y su dolor y su irá la hicieron transformarse, a la mañana siguiente se marcho sin que yo pudiera hacer algo para detenerla

- El dolor de su muerte la trasformo en supersayajin… - Trunks abrió los ojos ante las palabras de Videl, él se había transformado de la misma forma la noche que Gohan murió… de la misma forma - Eso explicaría la furia que se puede sentir en ella - susurro el joven

- No creo que la furia sea por su muerte, su odio esta dirigido a él

- ¿Que quieres decir? - pronuncio Bulma

-Pan se sintió traicionada cuando su padre nunca regreso por ella para combatir y creo que eso es lo que la puso furiosa.

- No fue así , su padre no quería arriesgarla - dijo Trunks tratando de defender a su maestro

- Lo se pero Pan…

- No puedo creer que piense eso de su padre… el no quería lastimarla

- Pan no lo ve así - termino la mujer de ojos azules agachando su mirada - y ella no lo vera así

- ¿En donde esta ella? - pregunto Trunks con decisión en su voz.

- Lo ultimo que supe es que … estaba cerca de la capital del norte… posiblemente siga ahí

- Entonces iré a buscarla

- Pero Trunks … - dijo Bulma tratando de detenerlo

- Espera – dijo Videl levantandose al verlo listo para marcharse - Tal vez no sea una buena idea, pan buscaba venganza con los androides y …al verse frente a frente con quien los elimino puede que no provoque una buena reacción en ella

- ¿Como supo que yo…?

- Se que tu eras el joven que entreno con Gohan y se que fuiste tu quien nos libro de esa pesadilla, pero te aseguro que cuando pan se de cuenta de quien eres…

- Debo decirle a Pan la verdad, no puede odiar a su padre así, haré que vuelva a casa… lo prometo … es lo menos que puedo hacer por mi maestro

- Buena suerte hijo – dijo Bulma colocando su mano en su hombro y mirándolo orgullosa entendiendo su propósito.

Trunks se lanzo a cielo rumbo a la capital del norte en busca de la hija de Gohan, tenía que hablar con ella y demostrarle que su padre no le había traicionado. Con máxima velocidad llego a las áridas tierras de su destino, la tarde estaba cayendo, la vista de las montañas con los rayos del sol impresionaban al joven que sobrevolaba el lugar en busca de la chica y entonces sintió su ki.

Pan estaba sentada en un risco meditando, su enojo había provocado que una leve chispa de energía se desatara, entonces sintió a un extraño acercarse y de inmediato le ataco, pero el extraño esquivo su golpe con facilidad sorprendiéndola, este no era un ladrón de las montañas común y corriente.

- ¿quien eres?- grito molesta y con la mirada fija en el joven de cabellos lilas frente a ella

- Tranquila mi nombre es Trunks y quiero hablar contigo

- ¿y que te hace pensar que quiero escuchar algo de lo que vas a decir?- dijo lista para seguir con su ataque fijando la mirada en su enemigo.


	3. La hija de Gohan

**Capitulo 3**

* * *

El encuentro lo había sorprendido en gran medida , esta joven no era para nada lo que el había imaginado sería la hija de Gohan. Usaba unos jeans azules y unas botas de agujetas negras como su camisa corta que portaba la palabra "malo " tachada en su pecho. Sus ojos eran algo distinto, pese a toda su rudeza, demostraban una gran ternura y bondad oculta profundo en la oscuridad de sus orbitas negras y misteriosas como la noche, unos ojos que no hacían más que absorberlo a esa profundidad, su cabello negro y largo descansaba sobre su espalda de manera suave… como deseaba que sus dedos se perdieran en el acariciándolo … su mente le regaño por el pequeño pensamiento que escapo de ella. La chica poco tiempo le dio para seguir contemplándola, Pan se lanzaba con mucha fuerza contra Trunks, quien podía contener sus ataques y que sin embargo admitía le era difícil. La velocidad de la joven era impresionante así como la eficacia de sus golpes, dirigidos a puntos exactos pero no con una medición de fuerza y energía. Era buena no había duda en eso, pero aún le faltaba mejorar algunos aspectos para volverse una verdadera peleadora.

No le había permitido presentarse como él hubiera esperado, seguía defendiéndose ante la joven pero el ritmo de la pelea lo estaba obligando a atacar, llego a el momento en que se desvaneció en el aíre reflejando un fuerte golpe a la chica que se cubrió perfectamente ante el ataque.

- eres veloz … demasiado – pronuncio Pan mirándolo sospechosamente – además de que … esa forma de pelear la he visto antes …- no termino la frase, se transformo mientras su energía dorada la cubría, de inmediato levanto su pierna proporcionándole una fuerte patada a su adversario haciendo que volara por el golpe. Trunks se detuvo en el aire para darse cuenta de que la joven se acercaba a toda velocidad atacando, no teniendo otra opción se transformo de igual manera frente a ella.

Pan detuvo de golpe su vuelo cuando los cabellos lilas de aquel joven se transformaron en dorados .. era él … era aquel maldito muchacho que le había robado su oportunidad de venganza, ahora sabía porque reconocía su forma de pelear, lo había visto la tarde que mató a los androides.

- tu… - dijo con una furia en su voz que cada vez era más grande – eres tu … ¡tu eres el joven que me quito mi venganza! – grito con rabia mientras su energía se dispersaba descontrolada, Trunks sentía el increíble poder que tenía la hija de Gohan, una digna descendiente del gran Goku, pero al mismo tiempo pudo notar como no era capaz de controlarlo, por lo visto no sabía como y permitía que fueran sus sentimientos los que tomaran el control

- Debes detenerte ahora Pan, el mal uso de tu energía solo hará que te fatigues rápidamente y que no logres nada

- ¡Cierra la boca!, sobre ti caerá mi furia – dijo lanzándose ciega de ira hacia el muchacho, los golpes que proporcionaba ahora fuera de todo control y estrategia no le eran difíciles a Trunks descifrar y esquivar lo que hacia enojar más a la joven, cansado del juego que no los llevaría a ningún lado, tomo por la muñeca a la chica impulsando su brazo hacia atrás y derribándola boca abajo al suelo colocándose sobre ella controlándola

-¡suéltame!, ¡déjame ir! - gritaba Pan con rabia

-No, no lo haré hasta que me escuches

-no tengo porque hacerlo

-he venido hasta aquí porque se lo que sientes Pan, se que te duele haber perdido a Gohan, a tu padre, eso es lo que realmente te enfurece

- que sabes tu de mi y mi padre ¡suéltame ahora!

- se por lo que estas pasando, yo también perdí a mi padre a causa de los androides y sufrí, el dolor por la muerte de mis amigos era grande, pero Gohan me ayudo, me enseño a superarlo y a convertir ese dolor en energía, en fuerza para mi beneficio

- ¿y que?

- pan él… él era mi maestro… me ayudo a mi y ahora mi deber es ayudarte – dijo finalmente soltando el agarre de la chica quien ya se había calmado un poco. Pan se levanto despacio y le miro directamente a los ojos, estaba derrotada, no había hecho más que fracasar y demostrar su debilidad como guerrero frente a él, su propio orgullo ya no le permitió seguir con la pelea por lo que perdió su transformación dejando que su cabello dorado volviera a ser ébano. Trunks sabia que ella ya no combatiría pero ignoraba su respuesta ante las palabras que había pronunciado, la joven simplemente se puso de pie, dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar dejándolo.

- Pan – grito el joven de cabellos lilas antes de que ella se marchara, pero Pan sólo giro su rostro mirándolo frío y luego simplemente salto al cielo y se marcho.

"Ese idiota", era lo único que había en la mente de la última de los Son mientras atravesaba el cielo, la verdad esta no era su primera derrota, recordaba bien el día de su última pelea con los androides, los malditos la habían hecho enfurecer tanto y la habían humillado al compararla con su padre, se habían dado cuenta de quien era y no hacian más que burlarse de ella, pero no, ella no era como ese hombre que la había traicionado años atrás, no, ella era mejor, nunca le mentiría a nadie y haría hasta lo imposible por terminar con su misión, pero ahora, ¿ahora que le quedaba?, desde su muerte su vida sólo se había enfocado a la venganza, a destruir a esos que se divertían con el dolor de la gente y sin embargo aquel muchacho lo había logrado primero, quitándole ese orgullo a ella.

- Trunks – pronuncio en un susurro y por alguna extraña razón oír su nombre de sus labios la estremeció - ¿será verdad? – dijo levitando en el cielo mientras la brisa movía su cabello -¿podría él enseñarme a ser más fuerte?..., si yo lograra superar mis poderes… superarlo a él… y vencerlo… acabarlo … entonces habría logrado mi venganza- esa conclusión daba vueltas en su cabeza hasta que finalmente tomo una decisión.

La noche había caído, espero por alguna señal de la joven que le había dejado momentos atrás pero nada llego, era hora de que Trunks volviera a casa, al menos le diría a Videl que había hecho contacto con su hija y que de cierta forma ella estaba bien. Pan era una criatura como ninguna otra, era guerrera, decidida y orgullosa, toda una sayajin. Era curioso jamás en su vida había sentido algo tan extraño como en ese momento cuando comenzaron con la pelea, por primera en mucho tiempo se había sentido … completo, lleno de vida y ahora que la chica ya no estaba no podía apartarla de su pensamiento. Estaba por marcharse cuando la vio entre la niebla de la noche caminado directamente hacia el, su mirada demostraba determinación y eso le asombro.

- dices que me ayudaras a usar mis sentimientos para hacerme más fuerte, entonces que así sea, acepto entrenar contigo si así puedo superar mis propios limites

- no pan, lograras mucho más que eso …– dijo sonriéndole sinceramente y feliz de que aceptara su ayuda – veras que así será…

- con una condición

- ¿cual es?

- no hablaras de Gohan… mi padre, mientras estemos entrenando – la condición decepcionó un poco al joven, pero entendía porque se lo pedía y por el momento eso era lo mejor

- de acuerdo- se dieron la mano y con eso cerraban el trato, el sería su maestro y ella su alumna, le enseñaría a desahogar sus propias emociones y a volverse más fuerte igual que Gohan lo había hecho con él.

¡ Aquí les dejó el siguiente capítulo, muchas gracias por los reviews!


	4. Entrenamiento

**Capitulo 4**

* * *

Varias semanas habían pasado ya desde la noche en la que hicieran el trato, Trunks y Pan intentaban entrenar constantemente, pero a veces la situación se ponía difícil a causa del carácter de ambos. Pan por lo general se desesperaba cuando su maestro le pedía que guardara calma y que se concentrara no en desplegar un gran poder si no en tenerlo bajo control, la paciencia de la chica no era mucha y obedecer ordenes no era parte de su forma de ser, además no le era de gran ayuda la seriedad y rudeza que portaba Trunks cuando se concentraba en su papel de maestro.

- te he dicho muchas veces que lo importante no es lo espectacular que luzca el ataque, si no la eficacia que tenga

- ¿y que crees tu que es lo que he tenido en mente todo este tiempo? - grito la chica cruzando los brazos mientras hablaba

- pues por lo visto no mi consejo - dijo Trunks cruzando los brazos

- ¿por que no te lanzo este ataque al rostro y vemos que tan efectivo realmente es?

- con esa actitud Pan no llegaras a ningún lado

- pues con este entrenamiento tampoco - lo miro retadora lista para responder de nuevo a las palabras de su maestro

- Pan …

- lo se, lo se, debo ser paciente y dedicarme al control, pero contigo como maestro es realmente difícil

- tendrás que acostumbrarte

- todo sea con tal de llagar a mi meta – suspiro dándole la espalda y recostándose en el pasto cerrando los ojos

- llegaras si pones empeño – dijo sentándose junto a ella. Al estar a su lado no pudo evitar mirarla, ya no iba a negar que le parecía una joven muy hermosa pero no podía darle rienda suelta a esos pensamientos, apenas y conocía a la chica, además ella era la hija de Gohan su maestro y no quería faltarle al respeto a su memoria.

- ¿cómo fue posible que derrotaras a los androides?- la voz de la chica lo saco de su pensamiento – es decir, ¿como lo lograste? ellos eran tan fuertes y tan astutos, pelear contra uno era difícil y no se diga pelear con los dos a mismo tiempo.

- tuve que hacerme más fuete y entrenar muy duro, aprendí de mi padre la estrategia y la frialdad al momento del enfrentamiento, los consejos de Gohan para el control de mi fuerza fueron de gran ayuda también – la miro y en sus ojos solo vio dolor, el nombre de su padre reflejaba rápidamente ese sentimiento en ella – lo siento se que prometí no mencionarlo mientras entrenábamos

- descuida, ya no importa del todo ahora- dijo desviando su mirada con indiferencia- … además .. técnicamente no estamos entrenando, este es un receso – termino la chica con una sonrisa en su rostro

- hah!, creo que esta es la primera vez que veo una sonrisa en ese rostro siempre fruncido – pronuncio el peli lila ante una joven que molesta y sonrojada giraba el rostro

- es hora de seguir con el entrenamiento ¡oh! gran maestro, dejemos de perder el tiempo – dijo la chica con sarcasmo mientras se levantaba y le hacia un gesto a Trunks para que hiciera lo mismo. Esa joven no hacia más que sorprender cada vez más al guerrero, esa sonrisa había sido lo más bello que había visto en toda su vida, aunque no lo admitiera, de una o de otra forma sentía que el duro caparazón de Pan poco a poco se estaba rompiendo.

El día por fin terminaba, al igual que el entrenamiento, los dos jóvenes estaban exhaustos por el esfuerzan y ahora se preparaban para un merecido descanso, cenaron sin decir palabra alguna y luego de un rato ambos contemplaban en silencio la fogata.

- antes mencionaste que tu padre te había enseñado la estrategia, ¿pero como fue eso posible si el murió a causa de los androides?

- Es una larga historia, pero puedo decir que tuve la oportunidad de verlo nuevamente

- ¿cómo?

- Gracias a mi madre, ella fue quien lo hizo posible

- Ya veo…- le dijo no creyéndole ni una sola palabra, tal vez el chico alucinaba de vez en cuando

- Te contare toda la historia cuando completes tu entrenamiento

- ¿qué? … pero … - dijo molesta – muy bien como tu digas – pronuncio sin darle importancia

El cansancio y el sueño vencieron al joven guerrero que dormía descansando su espalda en un tronco frente a lo que quedaba de la fogata, Pan por su lado no había logrado conciliar el sueño y tan solo perdía su mirada en las estrellas, preguntándose si de verdad aquel joven había logrado tener una oportunidad más de ver a su padre... ¿ a caso a ella le gustaría volver a ver al suyo?... suspiro...

- Trunks – nuevamente su nombre pronunciado de manera tan suave le había provocado escalofríos, últimamente era más seguido de lo que recordaba, giró su rostro para mirarlo, ahí perdido en su sueño no le era tan … desagradable, aunque eso no quería decir que era parte de sus personas favoritas, se acerco un poco más a el observándolo con mayor detenimiento, sus facciones eran fuertes pero finas, su cabello parecía ser suave y sedoso y sus labios … sus labios … tan tentadores … su mente se quedo en blanco mientras lo contemplaba hasta que un sonido proveniente de esos labios la despertó, Trunks balbuceaba palabras incoherentes mientras su rostro mostraba leves marcas de sudor, comenzaba a moverse, a agitarse de manera extraña, tenía una pesadilla eso era obvio, pero por sobretodo estaba sufriendo … entonces lo oyó decir el nombre de los androides, No 17 y No 18 claramente, estaba soñando con ellos … seguramente recordando a todos los que había perdido a causa de ellos. Eso le provoco recuerdos dolorosos a ella también y no lo pensó de nuevo para tratar de despertarlo, lo tomo de los hombros y lo llamo con fuerza

- ¡Trunks! – le grito – ¡Trunks despierta! … es una pesadilla – lo agito un poco para sacarlo de aquel sueño, pero no respondía, desesperada y comprendiendo que así no lo lograría se acerco mucho más a el susurrándole al oído – Trunks ya no debes preocuparte, lo lograste, tu nos salvaste de esos monstruos así que ya no debes seguir peleando … cumpliste la misión de Gohan, su deseo… venciste – pronto esas palabras lo calmaron, su respiración volvió a ser normal mientras la chica se separaba de él, entonces noto como el joven abría despacio los ojos.

- Pan... – dijo mirándola suavemente aún un poco dormido

- Vaya que eres cabeza dura, duermes como una piedra, mira que perderte en un sueño perturbando y despertando a los demás con tu ruido – dijo con enojo y un leve sonrojo en las mejillas

- Disculpa, no siempre controlo lo que voy a soñar cuando me quedo dormido, cansado por entrenar a una terca niña – contesto aún más molesto por la critica

- Mira quien lo dice, si fueras un mejor maestro no sería tan terca la alumna

- Eso lo dudo mucho, no es tan buena

- Quieres que te demuestre que tan buena es - dijo levantándose

- Prefiero dormir un poco más gracias, por lo visto mañana será un día más duro

- Pues cierra la boca para que todos podamos dormir

- Buenas noches Pan …


	5. Ira

**Capitulo 5**

* * *

El agua del río era fría y fresca, lo que necesitaba para despertar y deshacerse del sueño que aún le quedaba, se mojo el rostro refrescándose, el día anterior había sido difícil y cansado, Trunks se había puesto mucho más rudo que otras veces durante las peleas de entrenamiento y la verdad era que aún no podía seguirle el paso del todo, eso molestaba a su maestro haciendo que este la hiciera trabajar mucho más duro.

- no importa que tan difícil sea, debo lograrlo sólo así podré cumplir con mi objetivo … "con mi venganza"

- ¿estas lista? – dijo Trunks sorprendiendo a la joven

- lista ¿para que?

- continuaremos con el entrenamiento, pero ahora haremos algo diferente

- diferente...

- así es, probaremos tu concentración, vamos tenemos trabajo que hacer – le dijo dándole la mano para levantarla del pasto, Pan la tomo no exactamente de buena gana pero tampoco rechazando su ayuda, luego del desayuno Trunks levanto vuelo sin mayor razón haciendo que la chica lo siguiera no sabiendo que tramaba su maestro

- ¿a donde vamos?

- ya lo verás

Recorrieron el camino tranquilos, el viento soplaba suavemente mientras atravesaban el cielo, era como estar en un receso, un descanso, uno que ambos necesitaban aunque por dentro estaban ansiosos de continuar con el entrenamiento. Trunks reflexionaba, desde que ambos practicaban juntos había descubierto que pasar su tiempo con ella le era placentero, incluso llegaba a pensar que ella lo disfrutaba también pues sus peleas eran cada vez menores, mientras que sus combates eran cada ves más complementarios. De pronto Pan se detuvo mientras pasaban por enzima de una de las ciudades reconstruidas, sus ojos claramente habían visto como un hombre arrebataba de las manos una bolsa a una mujer, eso le enfureció, no perdiendo más el tiempo descendió buscando al hombre, Trunks al no sentir más la presencia de la chica tras de si busco su ki para darse cuenta de que se había adentrado en la ciudad.

Pan fácilmente alcanzo al hombre acorralándolo en un callejón, poco a poco se acercaba a él mientras el pobre sujeto temblaba de miedo al ver la terrible mirada de la joven

- la gente acaba de librarse de escorias mucho más terribles que un simple ladrón y sin embargo no puedo permitir que cucarachas como tu vuelvan a ensuciar este mundo – dijo apuntando su mano al hombre lista para lanzar un ataque, estaba por hacerlo cuando otra mano sobre la suya la detuvo

- ¿que crees que haces Pan?

- elimino la basura – hablo sin perder su vista de aquel hombre que ahora estaba pálido como un fantasma.

- esto no es correcto – pronuncio el joven de cabellos lilas sin soltar la muñeca de la chica

- esta clase de personas no tienen lugar aquí

- tu no eres quien para juzgarlo Pan- volteo a mirar al hombre – lárgate de aquí y no te atrevas a volver …- dijo mientras el hombre se levantaba y salía corriendo desesperado.

- ¿por que hiciste eso? – lo encaró con furia la chica, mirándolo directamente a los ojos buscando respuestas, no podía negarle que ella tenía razón

- matarlo no servirá de nada

- ahora que los androides murieron la paz debe de reinar y gente como él no hará que eso pase

- te escuchas igual que los androides Pan – la chica abrió los ojos sorprendida ante la comparación … – no te das cuenta, matarlo no te hace mejor que ellos

- ellos lo hacían por diversión

- y tu lo haces por rencor – dijo finalmente soltando su mano que hasta ese momento seguía sosteniendo, la chica desvío la mirada guardando silencio

- ¿sabes por que los androides mataban a la gente Pan? - susurro

- porque para ellos no era más que un simple juego

- eso era lo que querían que pareciera, pero la verdad es que tenían envidia de ellos

- ¿que dices?

- ellos fueron humanos en un principio Pan, trabajaban como soldados de la patrulla roja hasta que sin su autorización fueron usados en los experimentos de Gero y transformados en maquinas – la chica lo miro seria –detestaban a los humanos porque ellos ya no lo eran, las personas aún con sus buenas o malas formas de actuar son seres vivos y no me refiero a que respiren si no a que viven, a que forman una historia, a que sienten, a que pueden llegar a viejos y voltear a mirar sus propios pasos en la vida; ellos como androides ya no tenían esa posibilidad, por eso destruían a cuanto ser humano podían … Pan ..¿deseas ser como ellos?

- … no – dijo con voz firme dándole la espalda, luego levanto el vuelo seguida de Trunks quien pese a todo había entendido su respuesta, ella era una persona de buen corazón igual que su padre, pero al igual que él se dejaba guiar por la emociones y en su caso, las dolorosas la alteraban de sobremanera. Continuaron con el vuelo hasta que llegaron a una solitaria playa rodeada por riscos, Trunks conocía muy bien este lugar …

- ¿que se supone que haremos aquí?

- este lugar será perfecto para nuestro entrenamiento, aquí encontraremos calma

- creí que tu siempre estabas calmado

- últimamente me ha costado trabajo – dijo viéndola con la típica media sonrisa de su padre, la chica ante el geste solo dejo salir un pequeño quejido, seguido de una sonrisa silenciosa.

- ¿por que este lugar?

- este fue el sitio donde yo entrene, donde mi maestro trato de enseñarme a concentrar mi coraje en energía y a transformarme en un supersayajin – dijo mirando al horizonte mientras la chica posaba fijamente sus ojos en él - aquí fue donde Gohan me entreno – los ojos de la joven se llenaron de rabia

- ¿y por que diablos que trajiste aquí? – grito con fuerza

- porque aquí es donde tu pasaras la prueba

- esto es ridículo…¿Como te atreves a traerme aquí? a mostrarme el lugar que mi padre prefirió sobre su familia … sobre su promesa …

- porque este es el lugar donde deberás superar tu rabia … Pan

- maldito, te burlas de mi …

- Pan si logras pasar este reto, habrás logrado tu objetivo

- en eso puedes estar seguro, hoy cumpliré con mi objetivo- Dijo con su voz llena de coraje y odio transformándose y claramente retando a Trunks, quien estaba sorprendido de tan tremenda reacción en la chica, su fuerza era mucho más grande que antes … y de inmediato se lazo al combate.

Los puños de la joven tocaron el rostro de Trunks quien freno el impulso por la fuerza a unos metros de ella limpiándose la sangre de la orilla de su boca, rápidamente se movió del siguiente golpe de la chica que no tardo en llegar, la esquivaba pero ella lo alcanzaba a gran velocidad, había mejorado de eso no había duda.

Lo estaba presionando, sus ataques eran cada vez más feroces y certeros pero además letales, esto estaba más allá del entrenamiento, de un simple arranque de ira como los que la joven solía tener, de la pelea que habían tenido cuando se conocieron, algo andaba mal.

- ¡pan ya basta! – grito el joven un poco desesperado y sorprendido

Pan lo intento por un momento, intento calmarse pero simplemente al cerrar sus ojos los recuerdos de la última tarde con su padre se metían en su mente lo que inmediatamente la sacaba de sus casillas , él… a el lo había preferido su padre por enzima de ella, con el había entrenado, junto a él había peleado… rechazándola a ella… no!, no dejaría que aquel chico la sacara de balance aún y si fuese su maestro, aún y si comenzaba a agradarle, tenía que demostrar que era una verdadera guerrera, tenía que vencerle para poder cobrar su venganza, este era el momento … hoy lo mataría.

La transformación de pan aumentaba en fuerza y poder lo que alertaba al joven de cabellos lilas, definitivamente algo no estaba bien, esto ya no era un juego, pan estaba decidida a pelear, su pensamiento lo distrajo haciendo que la chica fácilmente desapareciera con su velocidad y le pegara fuertemente con su pierna en la espalda haciendo que el joven cayera chocando contra un risco rompiéndolo en pedazos y quedando debajo de las rocas. Pan sabia que aun no le había provocado un fuerte daño por lo que espero hasta que la energía por la transformación de Trunks lanzara las rocas revoleándolo como supersayajin.

Este al salir la miro con una seriedad extrema, no quería pelear con ella, no quería hacerle daño pero era obvio que Pan pensaba diferente y tendría que enfrentarla.

- pan no me obligues a atacarte de verdad

- deja de jugar conmigo Trunks, defiéndete o muere …

No se dijo más los dos se lanzaron de frente dándose fuertes golpes. La velocidad de ambos era impresionante, simplemente no se veían mientras peleaban en el cielo, en la tierra, sobre el agua, sus movimientos eran extremos. La fuerza y las técnicas que ahora usaban eran reales, ella para atacarle y el para atacar y defenderse, pero pese a todo su esfuerzo Pan no era aún lo suficientemente fuerte para ganarle a Trunks, este simplemente aumento su transformación al nivel 2 y para ella ya no hubo oportunidad de seguir con éxito la batalla y eso la frusto, sin darse cuenta detuvo el combate y sus ojos contuvieron lagrimas que no quería soltar.

- ya basta Pan date cuenta de lo que estas haciendo, solo te avergüenzas a ti misma, esto no es digno de un guerrero

- y que… yo jamás fui tomada en serio como un guerrero después de todo ¿no es así?

- Pero que dices… ¿a caso … es eso lo que crees?… ¿crees que tu padre no creía en ti?

- tu no tienes idea de lo que es, de lo que siento, el me lo prometió me dijo que volvería y sin embargo nunca pensó que estaría a su nivel, nunca me tuvo la confianza, no era nadie para el, se marcho para no volver … me dejo … -el joven la miro profundamente antes de pronunciar

- Pan tu sabes que eso no es cierto… por el contrario el estaba orgulloso de ti, quiso protegerte porque sabía que si el perdía la batalla con los androides tu estarías ahí para ocupar su lugar … éramos la ultima esperanza que tenía para salvar la tierra

- No es cierto … no es cierto – dijo dejando escapar unas cuantas lagrimas

- Es cierto, Pan busca dentro de ti y encontraras la verdad

- El se marcho y no volví a verlo … la verdad es que … la verdad es que lo extraño tanto .. – dijo perdiendo por completo su transformación y arrodillándose en el suelo soltando su llanto, Trunks la miro, finalmente Pan descubría el origen de su propio dolor, eso era un gran avance, pero verla así derrotada y envuelta en lagrimas no hacían más que provocar un terrible dolor dentro de si, dentro de su propia alma

- Lo se pan, se como te sientes – dijo acercándose a ella, inclinándose y colocando su mano en su hombro, el sentimiento reconfortante que provoco tan leve gesto hizo que de inmediato las lagrimas de la chica fueron imposibles de controlar lo que logro que ella se lanzara a su pecho hundiendo el rostro en el y llorando profundamente, desahogándose de todo el dolor que llevaba dentro. El joven no tardo en responder rodeándola fuertemente con sus brazos acariciando su espalda con la esperanza ... de que eso la calmara.

- un capitulo más, espero les guste


	6. Fix you

**Capitulo 6**

* * *

-**_- Fix you, coldplay -_**

**When you try your best but you don't succeed**

**When you get what you want but not what you need**

**When you feel so tired but you can't sleep**

**Stuck in reverse ...**

Lloro toda la noche en el pecho de Trunks hasta que finalmente se calmo, sus sollozos ya no eran audibles del todo, pero el joven aun podía sentirla temblar entre sus brazos.

- Trunks …

- ¿estas mejor? – dijo suavemente el muchacho, la joven afirmo con su cabeza sin romper el abrazo y aun escondiendo su rostro en su pecho inhalando su aroma que por alguna extraña razón la relajaba

- lo lograste … Pan – dijo susurrándole al oído – eres libre al fin, se que puedes sentirlo también, tu energía esta libre de ira, ahora es completamente pura … superaste la prueba – dijo mientras se separaba de ella un poco, lo suficiente para que pudiera ver una sonrisa en su rostro, Pan quedo perpleja al verlo, esa sonrisa había sida calida, tanto que ese calor se había metido en lo más profundo de su ser, de su propia alma. Los ojos de aquel joven ya los conocía, ya les había visto, pero en ese momento, esos ojos tan azules como el cielo mismo la habían atrapado por primera vez, no soltándola. Trunks la miraba con profundidad también, perdiéndose en la sensación de tenerla en su brazos, en sentir a la joven que se metía ahora también en su piel y en mente revolviendo sus pensamientos y creando en el sentimientos y deseos que jamás había sentido en su vida antes … deseos y anhelos que lo estaban perturbando …de pronto se sintió incomodo, desviando su mirada de la de ella y soltando el abrazo despertándola de su sueño también.

- Ahora encargarte de tu energía será mucho más fácil – dijo levantándose y alejándose un poco, tenía que hacerlo, de seguir teniéndola así de cerca el … no sabría de que sería capaz … no … sería ella era la hija de su mentor.

- Lo logre … ¿al fin? … - La chica lo miro extrañada por el comentario, pero entonces los recuerdos de lo que había planeado, de lo que tenía contemplado en su pelea anterior llenaron su cabeza, él la había ayudado, la había entrenado y ella solo había pensando en matarlo, ¿como se había atrevido?, recriminaba a su padre por traicionarla cuando no lo había hecho y sin embargo era ella quien había estado a punto de traicionar .. a su maestro, se levanto de golpe mientras él se alejaba al mar frente a ellos, entonces le llamo ...

**And the tears come streaming down your face**

**When you lose something you cannot replace**

**When you love someone but it goes to waste**

**COULD IT BE WORSE?**

- Trunks … espera – el chico volteo al escuchar su nombre y para su sorpresa en ese justo momento la chica lo volvía a abrazar rodeando con sus brazos su cuello, la sorpresa del joven se esfumo al sentirla y simplemente la envolvió con sus brazos por la cintura no queriendo volver a alejarse de ella … no lo haría … Pan hundió su rostro en su cuello susurrando – perdóname … por favor perdóname – dijo completamente arrepentida, Trunks la apretó más a él acariciando levemente su cabello, disfrutando lo sedoso que era – ¿por que tendría que perdonarte Pan?, no hay razón alguna por la que tengas que disculparte

- solo di que me perdonas … solo quiero escuchar eso de tus labios … por favor – dijo al borde de las lagrimas

- te perdono pan… – contesto suavemente, mientras aquel simple y sincero abrazo les había llenado de vida y al mismo tiempo de paz, algo que hacia mucho tiempo Trunks no había sentido y simplemente se dio cuenta de que estaba decidido a no perderlo y eso le asusto… tenía que detenerse

**Lights will guide you home**

**And ignite your bones**

**And I will try to fix you**

- sabes, creo que es un buen momento para volver a casa – rompió nuevamente el abrazo

- ¿a casa?... – dijo dudosa

- así es

- no… no puedo … no estoy lista, no sabría que decirle a mi madre, como verla después de que me marchara sin siquiera despedirme

- Pan ella es tu madre y te entiende, además … si vuelves también podrás conocer a tu abuela

- mi abuela … es decir la madre de mi ..

- si.. ella sigue con vida y te aseguro que estará más que contenta de verte – pronuncio mientras le acariciaba inconscientemente la mejilla, la joven se lleno de ilusiones al saber de su abuela por lo que acepto moviendo su cabeza, después de comer emprendieron camino para volver a casa, tomaron vuelo y se dirigieron rumbo a la ciudad estrella naranja

**And high up above or down below**

**When you're too in love to let it go**

**But if you never try you'll never know**

**Just what you're worth**

Al llegar a la que solía ser la casa de Pan, fueron recibidos por Videl, quien miraba incrédula a su hija detrás de aquel joven de cabello lila, con ojos llorosos abrió los brazos a lo que la joven de inmediato correspondió abrazándola sin decir nada más

- Pan – dijo feliz

- hola mama – contesto mientras dejaba salir una lagrima

- ¿estas bien hija?

- Ahora lo estoy – le dijo dando una leve mirada a Trunks quien le sonrío, su madre comprendió y volvió a abrazarla mientras miraba al joven al tiempo que le decía gracias

- Debo irme seguro tienen mucho de que hablar vendré por ti mañana para llevarte a conocer a Milk

- Esperare por ti – sonrío la joven esta vez llena de sinceridad y alegría

**Lights will guide you home**

**And ignite your bones**

**And I will try to fix you**

La noche pasaba tranquila, mientras ambos miraban por la ventana en desde sus propios hogares. Pan se sentía extraña, su mente no hacía más que perderse en el recuerdo de estar en sus brazos, en la seguridad y paz que pudo percibir entre ellos, rodeada de su aroma, sintiendo su tranquila respiración mientras el calmaba su llanto…y luego esos ojos, no lo había notado antes pero esos ojos decían tantas cosas, su nobleza, su sinceridad y sobre todo su soledad, estaba tan solo como lo estaba ella pese a todo, pese a su propia familia, ellos eran dos seres que se sentían únicos y el haberse encontrado … los complementaba … como deseaba estar de nuevo junto a el, no lo entendía pero sentía la necesidad de sentirlo cerca, habían pasado muy poco tiempo juntos y sin embargo ahora no podía estar … bien sin el, vaya ironía.

**Tears stream down your face**

**When you lose something you cannot replace**

**Tears stream down your face**

**And I**

Trunks estaba tan perdido sin la presencia de la joven como lo estaba ella, su cabeza no la dejaba salir de sus pensamientos y su cuerpo aunque el no lo quisiera clamaba por tenerla cerca, por sentir su calor junto al suyo. ¿Como era eso posible?, su relación era inestable, bueno ahora ya no lo odiaba como antes, pero no eran tan unidos, al menos el pensaba que no al grado de no poder estar sin ella, paso su mano por su cabello, trataba, de verdad que trataba de no pensar así, pero esto parecía salirse de control poco a poco y ahora estaba temeroso.

A la mañana siguiente fue a buscarla como lo prometió, la espero a pocos kilómetros de la ciudad y mientras flotaba en el cielo el aire llevo a hasta el su aroma, dirigió la mirada hacia donde provenía y la vio volando en su dirección, una involuntaria sonrisa salio de sus labios con tan solo tenerla enfrente.

- hola Trunks

- hola Pan – se miraron en silencio - ¿estas lista?

- Por supuesto – dijo orgullosa, esa era la actitud que admiraba en ella, la que lo hacia caer, su padre hubiera estado muy orgullo de la joven, toda una sayajin.

Volaron tranquilos hasta llegar a la casa de Milk, caminaron hasta la puerta pero a metros de ella Pan se detuvo, estaba nerviosa, más de lo que ella se hubiera imaginado

- tranquila todo esta bien – dijo el joven extendiéndole su mano para que ella la tomara, la chica insegura por primera vez en su vida así lo hizo y ambos se acercaron a la puerta. Milk la abrió sorprendida de ver a aquel joven de nuevo, estaba por preguntarle el motivo cuando vio a la chica detrás de el … era tan idéntica a su hijo, igual a Gohan, sin pensarlo mucho salio a abrazarla con fuerza y lagrimas en los ojos.

- Oh Kami, eres tan igual a él, sus mismos ojos – lloro mientras la chica la veía completamente sorprendida – yo soy tu abuela Milk, la madre de Gohan – en ese momento su padre salio a la puerta para ver el motivo del alboroto y de inmediato reconoció a la joven, no había duda ella era la hija de Gohan, ambos padre e hija invitaron a pasar a los jóvenes y a disfrutar de una buena comida, al terminar Trunks estaba por macharse de nuevo para darle espacio a Pan pero esta lo detuvo.

- No te marches Trunks quédate, quédate esta noche

- Si Trunks – dijo Milk – quédense esta noche en casa, ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que tengo visitas

- Muy bien me quedare

Pasaron el resto de la tarde hablando de los viejos tiempos, Milk le mostró a Pan las fotos de la familia, en donde salían su abuelo y su padre aún como un niño, le contó historias de sus aventuras y del tiempo que pasaron juntos … tantos bellos recuerdos. Después de un rato hablando Milk le mostró a cada joven el lugar donde podría dormir y luego se despidió.

**Tears stream down your face**

**I promise you I will learn from my mistakes**

**Tears stream down your face**

**And I**

Trunks estaba recostado, por más que lo intentaba no lograba conciliar el sueño, por lo que se levanto y salio por la ventana para sentarse en el techo de la vieja casa mirando el cielo, de pronto sintió su presencia detrás de él, la presencia de aquella joven que comenzaba a volverlo loco, la chica se acerco y se sentó a su lado.

- ¿no podías dormir?

- Supongo que tu tampoco – contesto el joven

- Aún me cuesta algo de trabajo adaptarme a todo lo que ha pasado, tenía mucho tiempo ya que no dormía en una cama, en una casa … o en mi hogar

- Te acostumbrarás pronto ya lo verás, ahora eres parte de una familia de nuevo

- Supongo que si – guardaron silencio unos momentos hasta que Pan volvió a hablar

- Trunks, antes me dijiste que tu madre te había dado la oportunidad de volver a ver a tu padre, ¿cómo logro hacerlo?

- Te prometí que te contaría todo cuando terminara tu entrenamiento, así que supongo que este es el momento – suspiro – mi madre siempre ha sido muy inteligente y cuando los androides dejaron este mundo como un infierno decidió que era el momento de hacer algo, paso por mucho pero nunca se rindió hasta que por fin logro hacer una maquina del tiempo, su objetivo era regresar al pasado y avisar a nuestros amigos de la llegada de esos monstruos a tiempo para que pudieran defenderse

- ¿Una maquina del tiempo?

- Así es, yo viaje en ella al pasado esperando hablar con el Sr. Goku y sin embargo termine topándome con todos los guerreros Z

- Mi abuelo estaba con ellos … ¿lograste conocerlo?, ¿lo viste pelear?

- Si, el era un gran guerrero, un héroe de leyenda pero sobretodo un gran hombre al igual que tu padre, Pan en esa línea del tiempo nos enfrentamos a algo mucho peor, más que No 17 y No 18, un ser que termino absorbiendo a los androides y volviéndose una verdadera amenaza, fue tu padre quien lo derroto, tenía una fuerza impresionante y sólo era un niño, créeme estarías muy orgullosa de el

- Creo … que de hecho lo estoy, todo lo que he podido saber de él a través de ustedes me ha demostrado que debo estarlo

- Ojala la maquina del tiempo funcionara, pero después de mi ultimo viaje en ella se quedo sin energía, me gustaría que pudieras conocerlos

- Tal vez no sea tan buena idea, que tal si yo no existo en ese tiempo, sería extraño si me vieran

- Hah!, supongo que tienes razón

- Mi abuela me contó de las esferas del dragón, sería grandioso que aun existieran, entonces podríamos regresar a la vida a todos, pero se perdieron cuando mataron al Sr. Piccolo

- En la otra línea del tiempo evitaron que eso pasara trayendo a Dende desde el planeta nameku

- El planeta nameku…

- Un momento esa es la respuesta

- ¿La respuesta de que?, ¿de que estas hablando?

- Podríamos viajar a ese planeta y usar las esferas del dragón de los namekus

- ¿Qué?

- Si, mi madre me habló de su viaje al planeta de Piccolo y de cómo ahí había esferas también

- Trunks no entiendo que…

- Pan hay una posibilidad de que todos vuelvan, mañana por la mañana iremos a ver a mi madre y buscaremos la forma – dijo lleno de confianza que deposito en la chica también

- De acuerdo – sonrió llena de alegría, una que no había sentido en mucho tiempo- ... sabes que … creo que aún no ha terminado mi entrenamiento del todo o no eres muy buen maestro pues no me siento más fuerte

- No empieces Pan…

**Lights will guide you home**

**And ignite your bones**

**And I will try to fix you.**

- a ver que les parece este...saludos -


	7. Conociendo

Capitulo 7

Volaban a toda prisa rumbo a la casa de Trunks, hablarían con su madre para que les ayudara a crear una nave espacial con la cual pudieran viajar a Nameku, era una gran oportunidad, la última que tendrían para usar las esferas y regresar a sus seres amados a la vida.

Trunks fue el primero en entrar a la casa pidiéndole a Pan que esperara en la sala, cuando el chico se alejo algo en una mesa frente ella llamo su atención, era la foto de obviamente la madre del guerrero rodeada de otras personas, entre ellas un joven de cabello alborotado que abrazaba a una versión más joven de su abuela

-… Goku – dejo salir de sus labios, lo reconocía pese a nunca haberlo visto - abuelo … - era extraño, nunca al hablar de él le habían mencionado como era y ahora que veía su imagen en aquella foto por primera vez se daba cuenta de que era una gran persona, era el quien mantenía la unión entre todos aquellos guerreros, el que mantenía siempre su esperanza en alto, se pregunto si su muerte fue lo que dejo tan vulnerables a los demás peleadores y no porque perdieran fuerza, si no espíritu.

Bulma trabajaba en su computadora en otra de las grandes recamaras de lo que quedaba de la corporación capsula, hasta que un ruido la alerto, al girar su rostro pudo ver entrar a su hijo al cuarto notando algo diferente en él.

- ¡Trunks volviste!

- Hola madre … - sonrío al verla levantarse para saludarlo

- ¿Como te fue cariño?, ¿pudiste encontrarla?

- Si, encontré a Pan la última de los Son

- Oh! – decía dedicándole una sonrisa picara – y por lo visto encontraste algo más no es así… ese brillo en tus ojos no parece ser cualquier cosa…

- ¿Madre pero que dices? – dijo exaltado mientras un sonrojo se mostraba en sus mejillas

- Aha!- expresaba ella con más insistencia

- Madre por favor- se acomodo - hemos venido porque necesitamos tu ayuda

- ¿Mi ayuda dices?, ¿que sucede?

- Te explicare ..

Pan estaba frente a la ventana mirando al horizonte cuando madre e hijo entraron a la habitación

- hola mucho gusto mi nombre es Bulma

- mucho gusto Sra. Brief

- solo dime Bulma linda - decía mientras se acerca a su hijo para susurrarle – es muy hermosa Trunks con razón causo tal efecto en ti- ante el comentario el joven peli lila se sonrojaba aun más

- Trunks me ha contado del plan que tienen de ir a Nameku para usar las esferas del dragón y traer de nuevo a todos

- así es… parece ser nuestra única esperanza

- creo que puedo ayudarles, aún tengo los viejos planos de la nave que mi padre le construyo a Goku cuando fuimos la primera vez, será muy fácil adaptarla a un nuevo diseño y ajustarla para que su viaje sea mucho más rápido

- sería grandioso que pudieras ayudarnos madre

- creo que puedo tenerla lista en dos días

- ¡dos días! - dijeron ambos chicos al unísono

- serían menos si tuviera todos los materiales listos pero no se preocupen me apresurare lo más que pueda, porque no te quedas aquí en ese tiempo – decía mirando a Pan

- yo … - dijo mirando a Trunks no sabiendo que decir

- creo que sería buena idea, podríamos continuar así con los entrenamientos – expreso el sonriendo

- entonces esta decidido, iré a llamar a mis contactos para tener el material, ¿Trunks porque no le muestras el lugar mientras tanto? – dijo guiñando el ojo

Sonrojado aún por el gesto le pidió a Pan que lo siguiera, le mostró la habitación que la chica podría usar y luego ambos salieron al patio, ahí comenzaron con el entrenamiento, un leve combate que les ayudaría a calentar, pan atacaba y Trunks respondía, puños y patadas en el aire a una gran velocidad, hasta que el joven la detuvo por la espalda colocando un brazo en su cuello y el otro tomando sus manos por detrás, estaba tan cerca de ella que podía sentir su aroma y lo estaba volviendo loco, su cuello estaba expuesto ante el chico, y una gran necesidad de besarlo, de morderlo creció en él, alarmado la soltó lo que dejo sorprendida a la joven que no entendía que pasaba, ambos flotaban en el aire, manteniéndose la mirada hasta que él la desvío bajando a tierra de inmediato.

- ¿Trunks?... – dijo ella llegando hasta él

- perdona es que estoy un poco cansado, dejemos el entrenamiento por hoy

- de acuerdo ... - pronuncio no muy convencida

- esta atardeciendo entremos y comamos algo

- claro

La cena paso lentamente, Bulma no dejaba de contar historias sobre los buenos tiempos, cuando conoció a su abuelo, el torneo de las artes marciales, su primer viaje al espacio, cuando nació Gohan, cuando llego Vegeta, todo lo que su vida le había llevado con el paso del tiempo, Pan no hacia más que imaginarse lo fantástico de las aventuras que aquella mujer tuvo y lo maravillosa que había sido su familia. Trunks escuchaba atentamente, más su mirada no se apartaba de la joven sentada frente a él, sus ojos se habían encadenado a su figura, a memorizar cada detalle de ella mientras una calida sensación crecía en él, extrañado decidió que era el momento para descansar por lo que se despidió dirigiéndose a su habitación, más sin embargo la visión de ella seguía persiguiéndolo en sus sueños.

El sol se asomaba por entre la tela de la cortina de su ventana un nuevo día había llego y se sentía descansada, cada vez más disfrutaba de despertar en una casa, bajo un techo y con una familia, aunque ahora la sensación era un poco extraña pues con esa felicidad podía al mismo tiempo sentir un vacío, se levanto y se metió a la ducha relajándose, sentía el agua caliente recorrer su espalda, la suave sensación provoco que cerrara sus ojos y repentinamente su mente le mostró imágenes, fantasías en las cuales eran las manos del joven de cabellos lilas las que le proporcionaban la calida caricia y no el agua del baño. Abrió sus ojos con sorpresa y sonrojada al darse cuenta de lo que su mente le proyectaba, preguntándose porque de las visiones, sintiéndose entupida por sentir y pensar de esa forma, eso no iba con ella, así no se comportaba ella.

Un poco molesta salio arreglada de su cuarto al jardín y en el momento de llegar a el la suave brisa la atrapo, invitándola a recorrer el lugar, Trunks apareció detrás de ella mirándola con gusto para darle los buenos días

- buenos días pa… - la chica lo interrumpió

- quiero conocer la ciudad, hace tiempo que no visito una de forma pacifica -dijo sonriéndole – el grande y todo poderoso profesor Trunks, me haría el honor de ser mi compañero de visita

- el gusto será mío- dijo el como respuesta.

Después de un leve desayuno ambos salieron del edificio recorriendo las calles de la reconstruida ciudad, Pan miraba con admiración los escaparates que pasaban una y otra vez junto de ella, hasta que uno la hizo detenerse, allí pudo ver un hermoso dije de oro con la forma de un dragón.

- no creí que fueras de las chicas que gustan de la joyería

- por supuesto que no – pronuncio sonrojada- yo no hago esas tonterías, es solo que el dije llamo mi atención … es un objeto curioso, eso es todo

- a.. sí … - dijo mirándola con picardía

- si ya he dicho que si … - le miro notando que el no le creía - … mejor vayamos a comprar un helado si no te molesta –camino seguida de Trunks

La gente caminaba ahora tranquila de un lado a otro, Pan miraba los helados de todos los sabores que ella pudo imaginarse, feliz de aquella escena el joven compro un par, ambos volaron luego para sentarse en la cornisa de un edificio mirando al cielo.

- Trunks ¿porque no le dijiste a nadie que tu destruiste a los androides?

- ¿que caso tendría?

- Bueno la gente sabría lo que hiciste por ellos

- Saben que un guerrero dorado los salvo, creo que eso es suficiente

- Pero …

- Gohan siempre peleo para ayudar a la gente no para obtener fama y creo que eso es lo correcto

- Si eso supongo, aunque no tendría nada de malo que la gente supiera quien es su héroe

- Me basta con saber que las personas que me importan lo saben … - le miro – y ahora tu eres parte de ese grupo – le dijo sonriendo provocando en ella nuevamente un sonrojo preguntándose porque el hacia tal reacción en ella de manera constante.

- No sea cursi Trunks …

Finalmente estaba lista la nave para viajar por el espacio, Bulma la había terminado en los dos días que había dicho aún y pese a que se demoro buscando donde poner el estereo y ahora todo estaba listo para el viaje, Trunks y Pan terminaron de empacar los víveres que necesitarían y se despidieron de su familia para abordar

- Nos veremos pronto mama - dijo la joven abrazando a su madre

- Esperare a que regreses sana y salva, cuídate mucho Panny

- Así lo haré

- Trunks cuídate mucho y recuerda mantener cargada la energía de la nave - decía Bulma mientras pasaba su mano por entre el cabello de su hijo

- No te preocupes madre me asegurare de siempre hacerlo – después de decirlo se encamino a la nave junto con Pan cuando escucho la voz de su madre nuevamente

- ... Y recuerda no hacer travesuras con la hija de Gohan – decía Bulma gritando

- ¡Bulma! - gritaron Milk, Videl y Pan al unísono

- ¡madre! – termino de decir Trunks mientras la puerta se cerraba, ambos tomaron asiento he iniciaron la secuencia de despegue, la nave encendió los motores y se lanzo al espacio a gran velocidad, a través de la ventanilla pan podía mirar a la tierra alejarse, ahora iban rumbo a un nuevo planeta, a algo desconocido y la emoción llenaba su corazón.


	8. Espacio

Capitulo 8

El espacio era frío pero hermoso, jamás en su vida aquella joven había visto tantas estrellas juntas, estaba emocionada y no podía ocultarlo, mucho menos a un par de ojos azules que la miraban, admirándola, Trunks se perdía de nuevo al tenerla cerca, las sensaciones que ella provocaba en él eran cada vez mayores, llevaban poco tiempo en el espacio y para ya le parecía una eternidad, una espera por tocarla, por abrazarla, por sentir su piel junto a la de él y sus labios en los de ella. Tenía que detenerse no podía seguir pensando así, tal vez no fue buena idea quedar solo con ella en aquella nave, la cercanía lo tentaba y por alguna razón estar en el espacio despertaba más en el su lado sayajin, ese que la buscaba.

Pan por su parte reflexionaba, podía sentir su mirada en ella, lo que provocaba escalofríos y leves corrientes eléctricas en su espalda, sensaciones tan placenteras, emociones desconocidas que despertaban en ella , disfrutaba de tenerlo cerca pero en su interior sabía que algo dentro de si misma deseaba tenerlo aun más cerca … deseo.

Podía sentir cuando entrenaba que sus kis se juntaban, se mezclaban y encajaban perfectamente uno en el otro y eso le hacia sentir como si fuera la elegida, como si ambos aceptaran … algo…. Sintió sin mirarlo como se alejo a otra parte de la nave, cerro los ojos preguntándose si algo de lo que invadía su mente tenía sentido o si solo eran tonterías.

La noche transcurrió, Pan no podía dormir cerraba sus ojos tratando de descansar pero su mente no se callaba, y no hacia más que brindarle recuerdos de aquel joven, sus ojos, su aroma, su calor … todo el tiempo era él, molesta se levanto de la cama , buscando algo que para tranquilizar su mente, pero aquel joven estaba ahí recostado frente a ella, profundamente dormido, con el pecho descubierto y la sabana solo cubriendo de su cintura para abajo, se acerco curiosa, mirando la tranquilidad en su rostro mientras dormía, era la segunda vez que lo miraba descansar y al verlo así no pudo evitar sentirse atraída nuevamente, acerco su mano a el bien formado abdomen del chico deseando trazar aquellos músculos con sus dedos, su piel la llamaba, quería tocarle y sentirlo …pero se detuvo a centímetros de su objetivo cerrando el puño, no sabía lo que le pasaba pero ese sentimiento era cada vez mayor, ese deseo era cada vez mayor.

Regreso a su cama confundida, tratando de no pensar más en lo que le rodeaba, pero no podía, hasta que descanso su mirada nuevamente en el chico, en su pacifica forma al dormir, algo en el la volvía loca y la desconcertaba, pero al mismo tiempo la tranquilizaba, solo tuvo que mirarlo fijamente para que su mente quedara en blanco por completo permitiéndose descansar finalmente.

En una sala oscura una criatura mira a través de la ventana de su nave hacia el espacio, hasta que la voz de su computadora lo llamo.

- gran maestro, el radar ha captado dos existencias que poseen características similares a las de aquel que mantenemos en nuestra prisión

- ... más sayajines, a eso te refieres - susurro

- si señor, sin embargo no son puros por completo como lo es el prisionero, su sangre esta mezclada con la de otra raza

- eso no importa, en sus venas esta el poder de esos guerreros y eso los convierte en sayajines, programa la nave para sus coordenadas iremos tras ellos

- si señor

Trunks despertó un poco cansado, aun lo molestaba el no saber cuando era de día y cuando de noche pues el espacio siempre estaba oscuro, giro su rostro y pudo ver a la hermosa chica frente a el aún durmiendo, era tan bella mientras dormía … y cuando no estaba discutiendo con él. Un pequeño bip lo hizo girar a la consola guía, se levanto para revisarla dándose cuenta de que ahora solo faltaba la mitad del camino para llegar a nameku, por fin cumplirían su deseo.

- ¿estamos cerca? – dijo la joven levantándose detrás de el

- si llegaremos pronto – pronuncio con una suave sonrisa, la que ella regreso- ¿tienes hambre?

- Si… espera esta vez me toca hacer el desayuno

- De acuerdo, pero por kami esta vez trata de no exagerar con la sal y recuerda que quemado y dorado no es lo mismo

- Mira quien lo dice ….

- No discutas, guarda energía que después de desayunar practicaremos algo

- ¿Aquí?, no creo que tengamos mucho espacio

- Es sólo la técnica, ya veras

Después del desayuno y de juntar sus cosas ambos se posaron en el centro de la nave, calmados mirándose el uno al otro

- escucha Pan, estoy a punto de mostrarte una técnica que a decir verdad no es mía, nunca tuve la oportunidad de usarla, pero llegue a ver tu padre haciéndola

- técnica, que clase de técnica

- esta ha sido usada por tu familia desde hace mucho tiempo y creo que es justo que tu la conozcas y la continúes, estoy hablando del Kame Hame ha, una expulsión completa de energía proveniente de tu interior, cuyo poder, sabiéndolo usar correctamente puede generar una gran onda destructiva definiendo un encuentro.

Ambos concentraron su ki a un nivel bajo, Trunks se coloco en la pose clásica del ataque, mostrando a Pan como hacerlo, por lo que ella trato de imitarlo, el joven se acerco a ella para corregirle en la pose, levemente rodeándola con sus brazos haciéndola sentir extraña, cuando finalmente quedo correcta le explico como concentrar su energía a un solo punto, de esa forma al tenerla junta la dejaría salir de golpe a través de sus manos.

- deja que poco a poco fluya y se mantenga en el centro para que puedas expulsarla … - la chica pudo sentirlo desde su interior, estaba lista para lanzarlo, había logrado el primer paso para realizar el ataque

- cuando estemos en tierra libre intentaremos que lo expulses con todo su potencial...

- de acuerdo

- pronto llegaremos así que mientras tanto puedes concentrarte en la reunión de tu poder

- si

Finalmente la nave esta por llegar al planeta, tomaron sus lugares en los asientos para el aterrizaje que por un momento parecía fuera de control pero que pudo realizarse sin problema. Soltaron sus cinturones y abrieron la puerta para bajar, inmediatamente se dieron cuenta de que estaban rodeados por seres muy parecidos a Piccolo quienes los miraban extrañados, de pronto uno de ellos, el mayor los miro con más detalle.

- ¿ustedes son terrícolas no es verdad?

- así es

- hacia mucho tiempo que no sabíamos nada de ustedes

- realmente no hay nada agradable que pudiéramos contarle

- ustedes siempre nos han recibido con agrado en su hogar, por lo que ahora nosotros les pedimos se sientan aquí como en el suyo

- muchas gracias – entonces miro a un joven frente a él – tu … ¿eres dende no es verdad?

- si así es, ¿nos hemos conocido antes?

- no exactamente, bueno al menos no en esta línea temporal, mi nombre es Trunks y ella es Pan – el joven miro a la chica directamente a los ojos y luego dio una gran sonrísa

- Gohan ...

- perdón...

- tu … ¿tu eres hija de Gohan no es verdad?, puedo reconocer esos bondadosos ojos donde sea y tu los tienes, al igual que Gohan, así que supongo que eres su hija

- a sí… a sí es

- mucho gusto, vamos, entremos a la aldea

Entraron todos juntos a las casas que había en el planeta donde comieron iniciando una platica

- entonces amigos terrícolas ¿que les ha traído aquí?

- hemos venido a pedirles un favor, queremos que nos presten sus esferas del dragón, en nuestro planeta ha sucedido algo terrible, y después de fuertes batallas nuestros guerreros perdieron la vida, entre ellos Piccolo quien mantenía las esferas con energía, queremos que nuestros amigos regresen y lo único que pudimos pensar fue en su dragón - el anciano miró con intensidad al joven antes de hablar

- ¿tu eres hijo de aquel guerrero sayajin que venia con la pesadilla de Freeza no es verdad? – pregunto ante la interrogativa de Pan

- sí Vegeta era mi padre, el príncipe de los sayajines, aquel que trabajo durante un tiempo con Freeza

- al igual que la chica tus ojos revelan tu identidad, los mismos fríos y terribles ojos que aquel guerrero portaba y sin embargo, en los tuyos puedo ver una gran pureza y bondad, la verdad

- puedo decirle con certeza señor, que los ojos de mi padre también portaban esos sentimientos – ambos se miraron a lo que el anciano sonrío de medio lado

- estoy de acuerdo … hermanos namekus ayudaremos a nuestros amigos terrícolas con su deseo avisen a las otras villas

- si señor

- ¿las otras villas?

- sí, cuatro de las esferas que buscan se encuentran bajo el cuidado de los lideres de las villas, mientras que las otras tres están ocultas en el planeta, deberán buscarlas

- no hay problema, hemos traído el rastreador que mi madre construyo

- entonces, por la mañana podrán partir en su búsqueda

A la mañana siguiente se dispusieron a ir tras las esferas, Dende pidió acompañarlos por lo que los siguió, los tes volaban calmadamente por el cielo siguiendo la señal del radar

- estamos muy cerca de una

- Trunks … ¿entonces es verdad?, tu eres hijo de aquel guerrero maligno

- Se que mi padre no dejo la mejor impresión ante ustedes la primera vez que llego a este planeta, pero te aseguro que el cambio mucho, cambio profundamente cuando conoció a mi madre y la última vez que le vi demostró que era una gran persona, mejor de lo que muchos lo consideraban

- Lo se … y siento que dices la verdad pues, puedo ver eso reflejado en ti

Platicaban los dos chicos mientras Pan los veía por detrás recordando las palabras de su compañero …_ Vegeta era mi padre, el príncipe de los Sayajin_ …, el príncipe de la raza a la que el y ella pertenecían, un miembro de la familia real de un planeta que ya no existía, ahora que lo recordaba Trunks no le había contado nada con claridad sobre su padre, le dijo que lo había conocido en el pasado, pero nunca le explico como era, sobre su forma de ser o si este le había contado algo sobre su desaparecido planeta … los sayajin en si ¿que clase de raza eran?.

- la señal indica que la esfera se encuentra dentro de esa cueva

- yo iré

- Pan espera … no

- Listo aquí esta la esfera - dijo sonriendo ante la incredulidad de los dos jóvenes

Continuaron encontrando la siguiente en un río que Dende con gusto saco, y la última en el nido de una extraña criatura nativa que confundió a Trunks con una cría cuando este había intentado sacar la esfera, por lo que su madre adoptivo no lo dejaba escapar, hasta que finalmente Pan y Dende le ayudaron, una vez recolectadas todas las esferas se dirigieron a la villa donde probablemente las otras ya estarían juntas.

- vamos Trunks no te molestes, te veías adorable en el nido rodeado por tu gran madre

- jajaja … muy graciosa, como no te paso a ti

- deberías estar feliz de que saliste, aunque debo de admitir que Pan tiene razón, te veías adorable en el nido

- si si claro... sigan volando ya casi llegamos a la villa

El gran líder de los namekus los recibió cuando estos llegaron a la villa, avisándoles que las esferas casi estaban completas pues aun faltaba por llegar una de ellas, pero que en cualquier momento el líder de aquella aldea la traería, Pan y Trunks entones decidieron esperar.

- ¿que dices si combatimos un poco mientras llega la esfera? - pregunto pan comenzando a calentar

- a mi me parece perfecto

- ¿entonces estas listo?

- Por supuesto – dijo antes de correr tras Pan que preparaba su ataque

Se movieron a gran velocidad, brincando de un árbol a otro, de una roca a otra, esquivando y atacando al mismo tiempo, se retaban con la mirada y con los movimientos, pero en el fondo solo disfrutaban del momento, de la acción de estar juntos combatiendo casi de manera sincronizada, ambos dieron un golpe más para terminar uno frente al otro mirándose

- ¿ya tuviste suficiente Pan?

- tendrás que hacerlo mucho mejor que eso querido maestro – sonrío de medio lado retándolo de nuevo – atrápame si puedes guerrero dorado

De un momento a otro la chica desapareció, Trunks corrió tras ella para luego elevarse, viéndola moverse, la siguió con la mirada antes de lanzarse para aparecer justo frente a ella proporcionándole un golpe que la chica apenas y libro

- ¿que sucede soy demasiado veloz para ti?

Pan frunció el seño mientras el dio un paso al frente, a lo que ella por inercia dio un paso atrás no dándose cuenta de la raíz del árbol que la hizo tropezar, su instinto la obligo a sujetarse de lo primero que tenía enfrente, que en este caso fue Trunks que distraído no pudo mantener el balance cayendo también terminando entre sus piernas y sobre ella, el joven se levanto levemente manteniendo su peso en sus codos para no aplastar a la chica debajo de él, ambos respiraban agitadamente y sus miradas se cruzaron perdiéndose en los ojos del otro, Trunks simplemente perdió toda cordura al estar frente a la joven no pudiendo apartar sus ojos de los de ella mientras su rostro descendía lentamente hacia el de la chica.

Sus labios se rozando delicadamente primero, como probando al otro, hasta que finalmente se tocaron por completo, aquel contacto había producido una agradable corriente eléctrica en sus cuerpos, nada había hecho sentir de esa manera a ninguno de los dos. Después de tanto tiempo de haberse negado la sensación Trunks no pudo más que perderse en el placer que le brindaban los labios de la joven. Pan también disfrutaba de aquella sensación que le brindaba un agradable calor, coloco su manos detrás de su cuello, no queriéndolo dejar ir, no queriendo que aquello terminara. Pronto ambos dejaron correr dentro de ellos el deseo mientras se besaban más apasionadamente, sin importarles nada a su alrededor, simplemente eran ellos dos en ese momento en los brazos del otro hasta que un pequeño ruido los alerto haciendo que se separaran.

- disculpen no quise interrumpir, no sabía que pretendían un acto de reproducción

- ¿¡que! - gritaron los jovenes

- No es nada de eso - explicaba Trunks

- Creo que confundes un poco las cosas - decía Pan

- Nosotros solo

- No era nada

- De acuerdo si ustedes lo dicen, solo vine a avisarles que la última esfera esta aquí, así que supongo que querrán llamar a nuestro dragón ahora

- Si

- Iremos enseguida

- Muy bien - dijo dejándolos solos

- Creo que …

- Mejor vamos tras el

- Si vamos

Ambos se levantaron para reencontrarse con Dende, entonces se pararon frente a las esferas mientras llamaban al dragón, la oscuridad los rodeo mientras una inmensa luz se formaba desde las esferas hasta el cielo, tomando la forma de un dragón.

- ¿quienes me han llamado?, puedo concederles tres deseos, ¿cuales serán?

-Ahora es cuando deben de decirle lo que desean

- Poderoso dragón lo único que te pedimos es que regreses a los guerreros z caídos en nuestro planeta a la vida

- Un momento deténganse ... – se escucho una voz en el fondo como un gran eco, Trunks sabia a la perfección de quien era esa voz

- ¿Gohan?...

- ¿Papa?

- Así es – una figura de luz con la forma de Gohan apareció frente a ellos, y detrás de el los otros guerreros de la misma forma

- ¿Pero que sucede?

- Hemos venido a detenerlos hija

- ¿Pero porque?

- Nosotros fuimos los guerreros de la tierra, su defensora y luchamos hasta la muerte por ella, pero nuestro momento ha pasado, ya no pertenecemos a esta dimensión, traernos a la vida sería injusto

- Pero ustedes lo han dicho son los guardianes de la tierra no pueden dejarla

- Es una responsabilidad que gustosos aceptamos, pero ahora ya no nos pertenece, ahora son ustedes los que deberán cuidar de nuestro querido planeta, confiamos en ustedes

- ¿Papa?

- Estoy muy orgulloso de ti Pan cumpliste con tu palabra volviéndote fuerte, una gran guerrera, se que cumplirás ahora con tu nueva misión

- Te quiero papa – dijo abrazándolo

- Eres digno de la familia real hijo mío, un verdadero sayajin representante de mi familia

- Supongo que debo de tomar eso como tu forma de decir que estas orgullo de mi - dijo sonriendo de la misma forma en que Vegeta lo hacía

Los guerreros se despidieron de sus hijos, agradeciendo el poder al menos verlos nuevamente una vez, dieron un último mensaje antes de marcharse "cuiden de nuestro hogar". Pan trataba de contener las lagrimas en sus ojos que por orgullo no dejaba salir, mientras Trunks miraba con melancolía pero a la vez con alegría a su padre y a su mentor irse de nuevo, Dende despidió al dragón luego de informarle que no pedirían ningún deseo y este desapareció mientras las esferas se ocultaron de nuevo en el planeta.

- muchas gracias por todo amigo - dijo Trunks colocando una mano en el hombro del joven

- no hay de que

- pese a todo este viaje ha valido la pena - pronuncio mirando a la chica a su lado

- si así fue

De pronto una enorme sombra los cubrió, los namekus se alarmaron tomando posición de combate, al igual que los dos terrícolas, pero de la nave salió una luz cegadora provocando que nadie pudiera ver nada, Pan solo distinguió la leve silueta de una persona antes de que todo se volviera negro.


	9. Coliseo

Capitulo 9

Despertó desorientada y con un ligero dolor de cabeza, pero lo que más le asustaba era no saber en donde se encontraba, notó de pronto que portaba un extraño collar metálico que para su sorpresa era liviano como una pluma pero increíblemente fuerte, lo último que recordaba era a los habitantes de nameku gritando su nombre y el de su compañero.

- ¡Trunks!– pronuncio al recordarlo, entonces giro su rostro y lo vio tendido en el oscuro suelo junto a ella – ¡Trunks despierta!, ¿estas bien? – le dijo moviéndolo un poco

- … Pan … - hablo suavemente el joven al abrir poco a poco los ojos para mirarla –¿que paso?, ¿qué es esto? – se incorporo notando un aro metálico en su propio cuello.

- no lo se, no se que paso, o en donde estamos - pronuncio preocupada mientras ambos se incorporaban

-tal vez yo pueda decírselos ..- dijo una voz detrás de ellos

-¿quién eres tu?- decía Trunks mientras lo miraba acercarse

- Ustedes pueden llamarme Gran Maestro y ahora son parte de mis piezas en el gran coliseo

- ¿Piezas? - dijo pan curiosa ante el termino

- ¿Gran coliseo?- menciono Trunks del mismo modo

- Así es, este jóvenes sayajines es el gran coliseo, aquí criaturas de todo el universo vienen a ver pelear a los más fuertes guerreros del espacio apostando a su mejor combatiente, al mejor oponente en una batalla a muerte.

- ¿Que sabes tu de los sayajines?, ¿como es que sabes que nosotros pertenecemos a ellos? - le reto el joven de cabello lila al darse cuenta de que ese "Gran maestro" parecía saber más de lo que aparentaba.

- Hmn… nada se te escapa¿ no es verdad joven príncipe?, se mucho o todo sobre ustedes peleadores, por muchos años este coliseo mantuvo un increíble nivel en las peleas que se realizaban aquí, hasta el día en que ingrese a un nuevo guerrero, un ser tan poderoso que era capaz de destruir un planeta completo con un solo dedo, él como ustedes portaba en sus venas la sangre sayajin, sus peleas llevaron mucho más lejos el nivel de combate, era tan impresionante que de inmediato se volvió el mejor peleador del lugar, con el tiempo la curiosidad sobre su raza me hizo investigar más sobre ella, lamentablemente al conocer su historia me di cuenta de que su planeta y sus habitantes estaban extintos, creí que no encontraría nunca más una joya como este guerrero hasta que mi computadora encontró su señal en el espacio, reconociendo de inmediato su esencia, identificándolos como sayajins aunque mezclados con otra raza, si no me equivoco terrícola … o si… se todo sobre ustedes descendientes de los últimos dos guerreros del planeta Vegita

-¿Que es lo que quieres de nosotros?- le grito pan mirándolo con desprecio.

- A caso no es obvio, este coliseo merece seguir mostrando el enorme potencial de su raza, ustedes serán los mejores combatientes del lugar, millones vendrán a verlos pelear contra otros fuertes guerreros universales, y tal vez incluso tengamos una pelea entre ustedes tres, todo un espectáculo para mostrar al mejor guerrero… ustedes pelearan para mi

- ¿Que te hace pensar que vamos a ayudar?- dijo Trunks preparándose para luchar, pero el gran maestro solo trono los dedos haciendo que uno de los guardias golpeara al chico en el estomago, este de inmediato callo en sus rodillas a causa del dolor

- ¡Maldito miserable! ¿que le has hecho? – le dijo la chica al soldado completamente sorprendida de con tan leve golpe hicieran daño a Trunks

- ¿De verdad creen que yo con tantos años en el espacio y tratando con razas increíblemente fuertes no estaría preparado para una rebelión de los mismos?, yo cree esos collares que portan, estos reducen su fuerza y sus resistencia a un 10%, así son tan débiles como cachorros, su fuerza por supuesto regresa cuando los collares son desactivados, pero eso solo sucede durante los combates, solo yo puedo desactivarlos y activarlos así que no hay forma de que puedan pasarse de listos pues en cualquier momento puedo reducirlos a nada.

- Miserable- susurro Pan

- Te sugiero pequeña que guardes esa furia para la lucha que enfrentarás pronto – dijo tomándola fuertemente del mentón mirándola a los ojos

- ¡Ya déjala! – dijo el joven de cabellos lilas tratando de ponerse de pie, sorprendiendo al gran maestro por la preocupación que este le tenía a la joven

- Jeh! Ya habrá tiempo para que demuestres que tan valiente eres –dijo viendo al chico y soltando a Pan en el suelo - por ahora es momento de que conozcan la celda en la que pasaran el resto de sus días, no se preocupen no estarán solos, pues uno de ustedes sayajins les hará compañía – trono nuevamente los dedos y cuatro guardias de inmediato levantaron a los jóvenes llevándolos por los pasillos de la enorme nave hasta los pisos inferiores en donde se encontraban las celdas, a través de las rendijas de las puertas metálicas pudieron observar a otros peleadores de diferentes razas y formas con los mismos collares prisioneros del gran maestro.

Bulma miraba la foto del pequeño Trunks mientras tomaba una taza de café junto a Videl y Milk en su caza

- esos jóvenes se llevan muy bien ¿no creen? – comento Videl

- si, ¿verdad que forman un linda pareja? - decía Bulma soñando con su hijo felizmente casado y con su casa llena de nietos

- ¿pero que están diciendo? - dijo Milk muy sería

- oh vamos Milk ¿a caso ya no recuerdas como era la situación con nuestros chicos? – sonrío picara Bulma

- supongo que a ellos les afectara más puesto que tienen sangre sayajin - pronuncio Videl un poco sonrojada

- a decir verdad yo comencé a ver en ellos nerviosismo, incluso brillo en sus ojos - decía la mujer de cabello azul

- aun recuerdo como paso todo con Gohan

- ¿pero de que hablan no las entiendo?- seguía diciendo seria Milk

- ¿no recuerdas como llego esa marca a tu cuello … ? - la miro fijamente la dueña de la corporación capsula mientras la mujer frente a ella se sonrojaba profundamente

-¿a caso están diciendo que... se refieren a que ... ?-

- exactamente

- mi pequeño Trunks no lo sabe, nunca pude platicarle nada al respecto … y bueno a decir no lo se del todo pues vegeta nunca me lo explico de forma detallada, pero te aseguro que sus instintos están despiertos y los atraparán pronto.

Los escenarios de las peleas eran impresiónates, con diferentes plataformas y terrenos así como trampas, realmente era un coliseo.

Finalmente llegaron a la que sería su celda, junto a aquel ser que al igual que ellos portaba sangre sayajin, la gran puerta metálica se abrió y los soldados empujaron a los jóvenes dentro, cuando finalmente los hombres los dejaron solo escucharon una voz de entre las sombras

- ahora tengo compañeros nuevos – dijo la silueta de un hombre parándose en el fondo del lugar – me da gusto ... ahora ya no estaré solo – salio poco a poco hacia la luz mostrándose ante una pareja totalmente sorprendida de ver a aquel hombre de rostro fuerte y ojos tranquilos acercarse a ellos.

- mi nombre es Broly y me da gusto conocerlos -


	10. Respuestas

Capitulo 10

Los jóvenes lo miraron sorprendidos de verlo, jamás imaginaron encontrar a otro ser pacifico en aquella nave, sus ojos eran melancolicos y su aura tranquila, al menos eso era lo que Pan percibía pero Trunks sabía exactamente quien era él, ya lo había enfrentado en la otra línea temporal y sabía de lo que era capaz. Jamás imagino que le vería de nuevo en su propia linea de tiempo.

- mi nombre es Pan – decia la joven dando un paso adelante, pero el joven de cabello lila dio dos paso al frente colocandose delante de ella – y el es Trunks quien tiene un comportamiento extraño como puedes ver

- ¿como es que tu también eres parte de esto?

- me temo que al igual que ustedes soy un prisionero en este lugar de entretenimiento, no tengo recuerdos claros de mis peleas pero por lo visto he sido el mejor de aquí, pues constantemente me estan retando – el joven guerrero sabia perfectamente porque de su falta de memoria pues seguramente su poder explotaba llevandolo a la locura y volviéndolo una bestia al pelear y cuando su cordura regresaba a su mente no recordaba nada.

- ustedes ... son como yo aunque no completos, supongo que mi fama hizo que el maestro buscara más miembros de mi planeta, aun si estuvieran mezclados con otros seres

- así parece - decía la joven de cabello negro

- me pregunto que tan efectivos de verdad son … no importa tarde o temprano me dare cuenta de quienes son en verdad – dijo Broly volviendose a meter entre las sombras a su cama donde se recosto cerrando los ojos

Trunks lo miró retirarse y de inmediato jaló a Pan al otro extremo del cuarto, donde estaba la otra única cama

- Trunks ¿pero que te sucede? ¿porque actas tan extraño?

- no debes ser tan amistosa con el, no es lo que aparenta

-¿de que hablas?

- Lo enfrete en la otra línea del tiempo … lo he visto volverse monstruo al pelear y se de lo que es capaz, puedo asegurarte que es muy peligroso

- No se ve tan fuerte

- Pero lo es, además por sobretodo tiene un profundo odio hacia tu abuelo, ignoro porque pero lo detesta, puede ser peligroso si se entera quien eres Pan, por eso te pido que no te le acerques – dice tomandola de los hombros – por favor confía en mi

- Esta bien Trunks confío en ti

Aquella noche la pasaron acostados en aquella cama dentro de su celda, Pan se acurrucaba en el pecho del chico de cabello lila buscando calor para calmar el frio del lugar y el joven no hacía más que rodearla sobreprotectoramente con sus brazos, pero algo más pasaba, sus kis se elevaban, a un nivel muy bajo, casi imperseptible pero se levantaban y poco a poco se mezclaban para volverse uno, ninguno de los dos chicos se había dado cuenta aún, pero el hombre en la otra esquina lo había notado y sonreía de medio lado mientras los miraba.

Al otro día despertaron al escuchar a los soldados llevando su comida y advirtiendoles que estuvieran listos pues muy probablemente pelearían ese día

- ¿que clase de peleas hay en este lugar? – decía la joven al ver a los soldados divirtiendose a costa de ellos

- es un gran escenario – hablaba Broly detrás de ella mientras se acercaba, de igual modo Trunks se juntaba más a ella – en este lugar lo que importa es vencer a tu enemigo a toda costa, una vez que los collares se apagan eres tu contra tu oponente y si este lo desea puede llegar a matarte, todo es valido y solo el deseo del gran maestro por dejarte dentro de su grupo de mascotas puede salvarte – era verdad que sonaba bastante terrible la forma de entretenimiento del lugar, más sin embargo Pan debía admitir que estaba emocionada, sería un verdadero reto pasar por tan temibles oponentes y vencerles

El momento para el espectaculo había llegado, por el pasillo se pudieron escuchar los pasos de los soldados que llegaban hasta su celda para llevarlos a la pelea

- ¡tu! – decía uno de ellos apuntando a Pan- ven con nosotros, es momento de que veamos que tan buena eres

- NO - habló trunks poniendose de pie frente a ella

- ¡tu cierra la boca! – dijo el otro soldado golpeandolo fuerte en la cara tirandolo al suelo

- basta ire con ustedes

- Pan...

- Descuida estare bien – decía la joven mientras se marchaba con aquellos hombres, entonces Broly se acerco al joven en el suelo

- Te preocupas mucho por ella ¿no es verdad? – el joven solo lo mira – ¿ella te atrae?- pronunciaba el hombre cambiando su gesto noble por uno malicioso

- No es de tu incumbencia – dijo trunks, pero entonces Broly lo tomo del cuello levantandolo

- No solo caiste por ella si no que además has comenzado a creer un lazo con la chica … ¿acaso pretendes reclamarla para ti niño?

- ¿De que … diablos hablas …? - pronunciaba con dificultad el chico debido al agarre del monstruo

- Supongo que al no creecer con un sayajin puro iganoras todo lo que pasa con nuestra raza no es verdad- dice mientras avienta al joven contra la pared, se acerca a el y lo toma del cabello para que lo mire.

- Los sayajin poeesemos distintas costumbres que rigen nuestra forma de vida, entre ellas la forma de encontrar y poseer una pareja – Trunks lo mira directamente a los ojos – nosotros solo podemos tener una única y sola pareja con la cual podemos tener descendencia, una vez que la pareja se reclama no hay manera de cambiarlo ni de poder estar con alguien más, es por eso que antes que nada se crea un lazo con aquel que hemos escogido, a traves de el podrás sentir todo lo que ella sienta, sus kis se vuelven uno de manera unica, tu ya comenzaste a formar uno con la joven, pude ver claramente anoche como se hacia más fuerte

- Y si así fuera ¿que contigo? – decía el joven de cabello lila golpeandolo para apartarlo de su lado

- Estan en la primera etapa, han formado el lazo pero tu aún no la reclamas, aun no han dejado sus marca el uno al otro por lo tanto no se pertenecen, aun hay tiempo de romper con lo que tienen – ahora el joven intuia lo que aquel hombre decía

- ¡No! – contestaba trunks

- Ella es la única sayajin hembra del universo, veremos quien puede ser digno de tenerla – pronunciaba Broly dandole la espalda y regresando a su lugar mientras Trunks lo miraba más que preocupado, protegería a Pan así fuera lo último que hiciera.

Pan estaba a la mitad de un gran terreno rodedo de luces y de seres que gritaban freneticos desde las tribunas, la compuerta frente a ella se abrio revelando a un extraño hombre mitad maquina mitad ser que la miraba de ofrma rencorosa

- así que tu eres la nueva pieza del gran maestro, no te ves muy fuerta para mi

- veremos quien es fuerte

- espero que des lo que tienes niña porque de ahora en adelante yo seré el nuevo favorito del gran maestro

inmediatamente al decir las palabras se lanzo contra ella para atacarla, era enorme y muy fuerte pero al mismo tiempo lento, Pan se desepciono al ver como el ser trataba de golpearla sin mucho éxito, basto con darle una cacheta y una patada para dejarlo fuera de combate mientras el publico se emocionaba

- bien hecho – decía el gran maestro presionando un boton en su brazalete que activo el collar de la chica provocandole debilidad lo que la derrumbo el en piso, los soldados la tomaron por los brazos y la regresaron de nuevo a su celda, al abrise la puerta trunks la recibio de inmediato, la joven ya estaba bien para cuando llego al lugar pero aun así el joven no dejaba de estar preocupado

- ¿Pan estas bien?

- Si no debes de preocuparte no fue difícil – de inmediato y antes de que se acercara Broly, Trunks llevo a la chica hasta la cama preguntandole por su combate, pero no tuvo mucho tiempo de oirlo pues la puertas se abrieron y esta vez los soldados apuntaron a el. Trunks miro a la joven y de forma sería le dijo al oido – regresare pronto ... – el joven se puso de pie y se marcho con los soldados. Broly solo miro al chico irse y luego poso su mirada en la muchacha, aunque le había dicho aTrunks que le quitaria a la joven la verdad era que no lo decia en serio, por el contrario su atención hacia ella era provocado por algo más, algo que le hacia enojar con profundidad aunque por ahora mantenía la calma.

Varios días habían pasado desde su llegada al coliseo y sus peleas eran cada vez más difíciles y peligrosas, en una de ellas uno de los contricantes había logrado lastimar a Trunks, no de seriedad pero si dejandolo al final extremadamente debil, los hombres del gran maestro lo llevaron a rastras a la celda tirandolo en su cama, de inmediato Pan corrio a verle notando las multiples heridas en su pecho, no sabía porque pero verlo sufrir de esa forma le dolia a ella también, con un poco de agua y una vieja tela comenzo a limpiarle las heridas del torax hasta que llego a su rostro

- no te preocupes Pan estoy bien – dijo el chico susurrando mientras volvia a cerrar los ojos para quedarse dormido. Esto ya había sido demaciado, Pan ya no soportaba más aquel lugar, en un principio le parecio divertido pero ya no más, era el momento de buscar la salida y ya había pensado en una forma


	11. Libertad

Capitulo 11

Otro día más llego y el momento para la siguiente pelea se acercaba, esa noche sería la última que pasarían en ese lugar, ya se había decidido a que así sería o moriría en el intento. Pan calló su pensamiento al ver las puertas de la celda abrirse para mostrar al gran maestro entrando por ellas.

- Mis queridos guerreros hoy tengo una gran sorpresa para ustedes – decía el dueño del gran coliseo ante las miradas de odio de los tres sayajines- Hoy tenemos el lugar completamente lleno y vienen grandes seres de todo el universo esperando un gran espectáculo, por lo que los invito y les ordeno que los complazcan con grandes muestras de su poder

- No somos juguetes maldito lunático – decía Trunks con rabia en la voz ante el gran maestro que estaba por dar la orden para que le golpearán de nuevo, Pan al darse cuenta se levanto de inmediato deteniéndolos

- ¡Espera!, ¿si de verdad deseas complacerlos porque no hacemos algo que valga la pena?, una pelea que no tenga igual

- ¿Que pretendes chiquilla?

- Sólo darles lo que piden, quiero un verdadero reto a mi fuerza, por ello quiero retar a alguien que este a mi nivel… quiero retar a Broly

- ¿Pan pero que dices? – hablo Trunks confundido

- ¿Qué le parece maestro le agrada la idea?

- Pero Pan – intento detenerla el joven de cabello lila pero en la mirada de Pan no había más que decisión.

- Yo estoy de acuerdo – decía Broly detrás de ella

- Y yo también – pronunciaba el gran maestro – veremos que tan buenos son, esta noche ustedes serán las grandes estrellas – decía mientras se iba, justo cuando la puerta se cerro Trunks se acerco a ella

- ¿Has perdido la cabeza Pan?, ¿qué no has escuchado nada de lo que te he contado? – decía Trunks tomándola de los brazos con más que preocupación en su mirada

- Si lo he oído todo y es por eso que quiero pelear con el

- ¡No!, no voy a permitirlo no quiero que lo hagas

- ¡Tu no eres nadie para prohibirme nada!

- ¡Yo soy tu maestro!

- Eso no importa - pronuncio ella apartando su mirada de la del joven

- Pan … no … que no te das cuenta… no quiero perderte

- No lo harás, te pido que confíes en mi

El gran maestro caminaba por los pasillos rumbo a su habitación seguido de sus guardias que de inmediato atendieron a su llamado

- no se que pretenda la mocosa, pero más vale que nada salga mal esta noche, ¿entendido?

- Si señor

El momento había llegado para la gran pelea de esa noche , los soldados abrían las puerta de la celda dispuestos a llevarse a los dos sayajines, Trunks no quería pero debía dejar a la joven enfrentar a su oponente, soltó su mano mientras era jalada por los soldados y su mirada no pudo despegarse de ella aun si esta ya había desaparecido por la puerta, el gran maestro noto la preocupación en el joven y se acerco a el

- te reocupa mucho la chica ¿no es verdad?, te diré que, mi amabilidad te permitirá verla – decía mientras tronaba los dedos para llamar a su asistente que golpeo a Trunks en el abdomen debilitándolo para que el soldado lo llevara a una celda especial donde podría apreciar la pelea de Pan.

La joven de cabello Ebano estaba ahora en el centro de la más grande de las arenas, pudo observar el lugar lleno de criaturas que gritaban su nombre y el de Broly, ahora peleadores extremadamente conocidos en el universo, sin embargo no vio señal alguna de su contrincante, de pronto las puertas frente a ella se abrieron dejándolo entrar, su mirada como siempre demostraba melancolía y sin embargo sus ojos reflejaban maldad pura.

El enorme hombre se paro frente a ella y la observo fijamente a los ojos, ambos estaban listos y lo sabían

- muy bien niña... veamos que puedes hacer - habló el sayajin con una sonrisa de medio lado en el rostro

- más vale que pelees con todo lo que tienes pues esta será una oportunidad única - contesto ella más seria de lo normal

- ¿única?, ¿que insinúas niña?

- Veamos que tan bueno eres para entender las cosas Broly, una vez que te muestre mi verdadero ki.

No se dijo más, ambos dieron un paso atrás y encendieron su ki, sin embargo el de Pan explotaba de una manera diferente, como demostrando todo su poder, toda su herencia. Broly pudo sentirlo entonces, ahí encerrado dentro de la presencia de la chica, esa inmensa fuerza, esa molesta energía que lo hacía enfurecer, esas imágenes que ahora estaban dentro de su cabeza mostrándole una verdad única, escuchaba el llanto del bebe a unas cuantas camillas de la suya, la imagen de ese niño que no hizo más que prender su ira.

Trunks por otro lado la miraba desde la celda localizada frente a la arena, no entendía que era lo que la joven hacia, tan sólo invitaba al sayajin a volverse monstruo, pan jugaba con fuego y por lo visto no se daba cuenta de que tan grave podía ser aquello.

- ... detente Pan – decía Trunks –no lo hagas enojar- pero ya era demasiado tarde pues la bestia se había desencadenado, el legendario super sayajin libero todo su poder transformándose, cambiando su color de cabello de castaño a dorado, logrando que sus ojos se volvieran blancos y que una sonrisa malévola se pintara en su rostro – ¡tu! - pronuncio envuelto en maldad – tu eres descendiente de ese individuo, tu llevas la sangre de kakaroto y por eso morirás .

Pan no pudo reaccionar ante la velocidad y simplemente recibió el primer golpe que la empujo varios metros adelante, se levanto limpiándose la sangre de su labio y encendió su ki hasta transformarse también, este era el momento, el verdadero juego comenzaría ahora.

La gente comenzó a gritar de la emoción mientras la pelea comenzaba, la joven Son pudo verlo acercarse a ella a toda velocidad, esquivo su puño, luego su patada y con un rápido movimiento cayo en su mano para impulsarse y evitar la fuerza de la rodilla de su oponente, se alejo lo más que pudo mientras lanzaba una lluvia de bolas de energía que el hombre rechazaba con su brazo, Pan freno su paso y tomo impulso dando un enorme brinco logrando impactar su pie con la cara de su oponente que voló a una larga distancia de ella. La chica nuevamente dio un salto y desencadeno un gran poder en contra del sayajin.

Una gran cortina de humo impedía ver el estado de su oponente pero una rápida corriente de aire pasando por su lado le dio la respuesta, sintió un gran dolor en su espalda y se dio cuenta de que caía de forma rápida al piso, logro poner ambas manos en el suelo antes de impactarse contra el, pero de inmediato una oleada de golpes la atrapo, durante un largo rato pudo defenderse de su ataque pero poco a poco aumentaban causándole problemas, se agacho y de una patada lo derribo, mientras Broly caía Pan preparaba otro ataque pero no tuvo tiempo alguno de hacer algo, el aire escapo de sus labios y de sus pulmones al recibir el fuerte puño de su enemigo en su abdomen, escupió sangre mientras caí al suelo observando al monstruo sonreírle.

Trunks lo observaba todo desde la celda mientras su rabia aumentaba, ese hombre la mataría y el no podría hacer nada para detenerlo, perdería a Pan y nada podría evitarlo, tenía que salir de ahí, tenía que protegerla, no se permitiría una día sin ella, no dejaría que él se la quitara.

Broly camino despacio hasta su victima que ahora estaba cabizbaja y de rodillas en el suelo tomando su estomago mientras aún escupía sangren, el hombre la tomo del cuello y poco a poco apretaba la fuerza de su agarre, la joven lo tomaba de las manos tratando de liberarse pero era imposible, el sayajin la acerco a su rostros mientras un leve quejido salio de sus labios.

- llora, suplica por tu vida

-...jamás - dijo Pan firme

- seguiré jugando contigo entonces

- ja! ¿era eso lo que hacías?... no has demostrado nada idiota... creí que al saber de quien portaba la sangre me mostrarías tu verdadero poder ... pero no has hecho nada más que decepcionarme ... no eres mejor que mi abuelo solo un perro rabioso sin cadena que no sabe que hacer con su poder ... - Hablo ella mostrando pena por el hombre que sujetaba su cuello.

- maldita

- anda demuestra de que eres capaz

El hombre la tomo del cabello y cual muñeca la lazo lejos hasta que esta se estrello con el muro de la arena destruyéndolo y perdiendo su transformación, la ira completa de Broly estallo, este expulso su máximo poder a tal grado que el collar en su cuello se rompió el mil pedazos, el gran maestro trato de detenerle pero ya no poseía poder alguno sobre el, ordeno a sus guardia atacarlo, mandar a sus esclavos mas leales a pelear con el guerrero, pero no eran oponentes para Broly, poco a poco se deshacía de las cucarachas que le atacaban mientras se acercaba a la chica inconciente, la tomo por el cabello nuevamente y formo una gran esfera de poder frente a su rostro, estaba por soltarla cuando un grito acompañado de una gran ola de poder lo detuvo.

Trunks lo había observado, podía sentir cada golpe que ella recibía, cada grito que ella no dejaba salir, cada lagrima que intentaba brotar de sus ojos y pronto la ira comenzó a consumirlo cambiando por segundos sus ojos azules en jades, aquel hombre la tomo por el cuello y la lanzo vario metros lejos mientras hacia explotar su poder, ahora podía presentir lo peor mientras el monstruo se había solado, tenía que hacer algo.

Entonces su propio poder exploto cuando Broly ilumino el rostro de la chica con la esfera de energía, su collar también se destruyó de un solo golpe consumiéndose en su ki dorado que transformo su cabello, la fuerza y el odio se apoderaron del chico y el poder recorrió sus venas, nadie le quitaría a su hembra, a su pareja, a su compañera.

Se lanzo hasta su enemigo golpeándolo con fuerza haciendo que este soltara a la chica, Trunks la atrapo en sus brazos y con suavidad la deposito en el suelo, la protegería así fuera lo ultimo que hiciera. Broly se levanto de entre los escombros escupiendo sangre, las criaturas en las tribunas sentían pánico, se habían dado cuenta de lo peligroso que se había vuelto la situación, la computadora que controlaba los collares se había sobrecargado al recibir la energía tanto de Broly como de Trunks por lo que simplemente se auto destruyo liberando a todos los guerreros, unos luchaban contras los guardias que trataban de detenerlos mientras ellos escapaban, otros se peleaban entre si, algunos incluso atacaron al publico mientras estos corrían hacia sus naves para salir de ahí. Aquello más valientes se aventuraron a pelear con Broly mientras este se encaminaba hacia Trunks pero no habían tenido mucha suerte.

EL joven de cabello lila lo vio aproximarse y estaba listo, su mente estaba enfocada en lo que quería, en lo que deseaba y Broly no se lo quitaría, comenzaron a pelar nuevamente, los golpes eran tan rápidos que se perdían de la vista, solo podía escucharse el sonido de dos fuerzas chocando en el espacio, parecía un duelo eterno casi al mismo nivel pero muy lejos de serlo, Trunks se defendía y atacaba al mismo tiempo con la única idea en su mente de llevarse a Pan de ahí, de salvarla, pronto su oponente se canso del juego y se separo de el comenzando a juntar una gran esfera de energía, la nave empezó a destruirse ante la presión de la fuerza de las peleas, el gran maestro desde su trono solo cerro los ojos admitiendo la derrota. La gran energía se concentraba en la mano de Broly ante la mirada atónita de Trunks, entonces pudo escuchar en su mente la voz de su padre pidiendole que demostrara el orgullo de su familia, el poder que recorría sus venas, se puso en posición de ataque y sin saber como expulso un "Final Flash" que dio justo en el pecho de su enemigo que se reía mientras era atacado por la energía, no era suficiente aun para matarle, necesitaba más, necesitaba más poder, de pronto detrás de el un kame hame ha seguido de un fuerte rayo de poder se junto al suyo llegando hasta Broly, Pan expulsaba lo que le quedaba de energía para ayudar a su compañero.

Ambos dejaron todo su poder salir, superando su propio nivel como super sayajines, logrando así que su energía atravesara el pecho de su oponente exterminándolo, Trunks cayo en una rodilla perdiendo su transformación, giro su rostro y se dio cuenta de que Pan había caído inconsciente nuevamente, se acerco a ella y la tomo en sus brazos, la observo y luego levanto su mirada buscando una salida, la nave seguía explotando mientras el fuego los rodeaba, Trunks se levanto con la chica en brazos y corrió hasta encontrar una de las naves de los espectadores aun intacta, la abordo, la encendió y la puso en marcha logrando salir justo antes de que la nave estallara por completo.

Por fin la pesadilla había terminado por fin eran libres.


	12. Juntos

Capitulo 12

La nave en la que habían escapado flotaba sin rumbo en el espacio, Trunks no sabía aun en donde se encontraba y el navegador de su transporte se había dañado durante el ataque, no tenía ningún caso continuar la marcha sin rumbo pues corrían el riesgo de quedarse sin energía varados en el espacio, en la computadora observo el registro de un planeta cercano por lo que decidió dirigirse ahí.

El planeta era como un inmenso pantano, había niebla y árboles increíblemente altos, además de que el habiente era un poco frío, aterrizo la nave en el terreno firme más cercano que encontró, analizó la atmósfera y se dio cuenta de que había oxigeno por lo que podrían bajar sin ningún problema, Pan aun descansaba en la parte de atrás de la nave, sobre una de las camillas de la misma, se acerco a ella notando que no había despertado, poso su mano en su rostro y sus dedos pasaron del mismo a su cuello recorriéndolo, su mano se sintió como un imán hacia su piel y en sus labios pudo sentir un leve cosquilleo, un inmenso deseo de besarlo… incluso de morderlo, se aparto rápidamente al notar aquello y se levanto dispuesto a salir para tomar un poco de aire, entonces la escucho despertar.

- ¡Trunks! - grito ella alarmada al salir de su estado

- Tranquila aquí estoy - hablo calmadamente el joven

- ¿Qué paso donde estamos?

- Descuida estamos a salvo, exactamente no se donde pero al fin fuera del coliseo

- ...Broly – la expresión de Trunks cambio por una muy seria

- ¿Cómo pudiste pan?, ¿como se te ocurrió hacer algo así?, pudiste haber muerto.. ¿como es que?

- Era la única forma, tu me hablaste de el y sabía que su verdadero poder era mucho más fuerte que el gran maestro… era nuestra esperaza de salir

- Pan sabias que no lo derrotarías sola...

- Valía la pena intentarlo

- Por supuesto que no

- ¿Es que a caso no querías salir? … - no pudo continuar porque los fuertes brazos del chico la rodearon en un protector abrazo, Pan sintió su calidez y se rindió ante el

- No vuelvas a asustarme de esa forma ¿entiendes pan?, no te atrevas a volver a hacerlo

- Lo siento Trunks , aw! … - dijo la chica al sentir un leve dolor en su pierna, Trunks se separo de ella y esta le indico el lugar de su dolor, el chico intuyo que durante la batalla había sido herida, rompió un poco su pantalón hasta llegar arriba de su rodilla y se dio cuenta que el daño era grande pero no de gravedad por lo que se pondría bien en unos días, le indico que siguiera reposando mientras el salía a revisar el planeta y a inspeccionar el verdadero estado de la nave

El daño no era grande, solo unos cuantos circuitos desprendidos pero Trunks sabia como repararlo usando las piezas de la nave, saldrían pronto de aquel lugar sin problema y regresarían a casa, aunque seguramente su madre le haría un verdadero drama por perder su nave en nameku, después tendría que ir por ella.

Pasaron algunos días durante la reparación, Pan ya se encontraba mejor por lo que a veces salía de la nave para explorar junto con Trunks el planeta, juntaron alimento y agua y se dieron cuenta de que el lugar era dominado por especies animales y que al parecer no había alguna raza inteligente.

Después de su largo recorrido ambos regresaron cuando sintieron la baja de temperatura al llegar la noche, charlaron durante un rato después de cenar pero al pasar el tiempo decidieron tomar un descanso, Pan se recostó en la pequeña cama de la nave observando a Trunks cuando sintió una leve punzada en su pierna liberando un quejido, aun no estaba recuperada del todo y algunas veces en la noche podría sentir dolor.

Trunks se acerco a ella al notar aquel sonido, se sentó en la camilla mirándola

- ¿esta bien?

- Creo que aun me duele un poco

- Déjame ver – subió el pantalón de la chica rozando levente la piel de su pierna conciente o inconcientemente, la joven sintió un escalofrío al sentir la manos del chico y un indescriptible calor se formo en su interior, Trunks termino de inspeccionarla notando que todo estaba bien pero no retiro su mano, pues la mano de Pan se poso sobre la suya impidiéndoselo, el joven la miro con seriedad y se perdió en sus ojos, de un momento a otro la joven lo beso, sintió la suavidad de los labios de la chica y de inmediato se sintió perdido correspondiendo el beso, la pasión lo dominaba y poco a poco se dejaba llevar, era tanto el deseo oprimido desde hacia tiempo en el que repentinamente sintió miedo alejándose de ella.

- Detente pan, debemos parar o juro que no podré detenerme

- No lo hagas, yo te pido que no te detengas – dijo ella con una voz tan segura que lleno de confianza a Trunks, no solo eso si no que derribo cualquier muro que el pudiera tener, la volvió a besar con la misma pasión que al principio, todo era tan intenso que Pan dejo salir sobre sus labios un leve gemido, el chico la recostó nuevamente mientras besaba su cuello, mientras lamia su cuello, su manos llegaron hasta su espalda explorándola bajo las ropas mientras que las de ella se amarraban a su cuello.

Entre besos apasionados, suspiros y gemidos se despojaron de sus ropas, Pan cerro sus ojos ante el placer que las fuertes manos de Trunks brindaban a su piel, pronto las de ellas se aventuraron a explorar su espalda sintiendo como los músculos se contraían ante la caricia provocando que la respiración del chico se hiciera más pesada liberada entre suaves gemidos. Ahora eran las manos del joven las que bajaban de su espalda a su cintura de donde jalo de ella para pegarla más a su cuerpo, para sentirla cerca . Las sensaciones para ambos eran indescriptibles y llenadoras, mientras más conocía Trunks de la piel de la joven más irresistible para el se volvía, desatando un fuego tan intenso que sentía que nada lo apagaría. Ella por su parte se aferraba mas a él para no perderlo, para no dejar se sentir la calidez de su cuerpo que la llenaba por completo.

Pronto todo se volvió incontenible, se volvieron uno, una y otra vez esa noche declarándose su amor, al final un deseo irresistible de morder el cuello de su pareja para dejar una marca los domino por alguna razón que no comprendían y simplemente se dejaron llevar por el instinto. Esa noche durmieron abrazados el uno junto al otro disfrutando de estar juntos, por ahora nada más importaba.

La luz a través de la ventanilla de la nave inundo los parpados de la joven haciendo que esta despertara, noto entonces que un fuerte brazo la rodeaba protectoramente por la cintura mientras su cabeza estaba apoyada en el fuerte pecho de Trunks, lo miro descansar enamorándose de ese rostro pacifico que tantas veces había visto descansando, sólo que esta ves lo hacia con verdadera paz, el deseo de besarlo no la hizo esperar y se acerco hasta sus labios para hacerlo, Trunks despertó ante el gesto y la miro poseído por esos bellos ojos negro, acerco su mano hasta su mejilla y la acaricio.

- buenos días Trunks – dijo Pan antes de sentir los labios del joven nuevamente sobre los de ella en un ligero beso

- buenos días Pan – se besaron nuevamente con pasión pero se detuvieron cuando esta comentaba a llevarlos mucho más lejos

- la nave esta casi lista, pronto llegaremos a casa

- nunca te agradecí por haberme salvado Trunks, de verdad gracias

- Pan lo hubiera hecho una y otra vez con tal de tenerte conmigo – se besaron nuevamente pero se separaron pronto, Pan se levanto ofreciéndole su mano al chico que de inmediato tomo.

Luego del desayuno ambos se pusieron a trabajar en la nave hasta que finalmente la repararon, encontraron las coordenadas hacia la tierra y comenzaron el camino a casa, el viaje transcurrió la mayor parte del tiempo en silencio, ambos estaban confundidos, más ahora que volvían a casa, seguramente las cosas cambiarían un poco y eso los asustaba.

La nave aterrizó en las afuera de la corporación capsula, tres mujeres alertadas por el extraño objeto volador salieron al patio para verles, pero sus ojos se iluminaron cuando la compuerta se abrió mostrando a dos chicos sanos y salvos de vuelta en casa.

Por fin pude actualizar! ... perdonen la larga espera, trataré de no tardarme tanto para lo que sigue, gracias por los comentarios (porfis manden man no tienen idea de como me alegran el día) ... los dejo y prometo traerles más pronto

saludines!


	13. Fin ?

Capitulo 13

Por fin habían vuelto a casa, regresaban a la tierra, descendieron despacio de la nave pero al llegar al suelo sus respectivas madres los abrazaron dejando brotar las lagrimas de alegría.

- regresaron … están en casa … nos tenían tan preocupadas – dijo Videl abrazando fuertemente a su adorada hija, Milk detrás de ella no resistió y se acerco a ambas abrazándolas también. Bulma estrangulaba a su hijo con enorme fuerza mientras lo abrazaba y le decía lo feliz que estaba de tenerlo de vuelta, entonces tomo sus rostro entre sus manos y le hablo seria.

- ¿y mi nave? – Trunks sonrío apenado y nervioso de que su madre lo golpeara mientras le explicaba como la había perdido, el rostro de la mujer cambio de enojado a preocupado al escuchar la historia de sus aventuras en el coliseo, las otras mujeres al oírlo hablar se acercaron también asustadas por lo sucedido.

- oh! cariño fue por eso que no supimos nada de ustedes durante tanto tiempo – dijo Bulman entre lagrimas

- no te preocupes madre, estamos bien – sonrío el joven

- yo diría que más que bien, no se porque pero noto algo diferente en ti - comento picara la mujer de cabello azul

- ah no … nada ha cambiado te lo aseguro … - se sonrojo por completo simplemente recordando aquella noche con Pan

- bueno sea como sea creo que merecen un descanso, volvamos a casa Pan – dijo Milk tomando la mano de su nieta

- yo … es que yo - trato de decir la joven de cabello negro

- ¿que pasa Pan? – la chica no tuvo el valor de negar el volver con su madre y su abuela, no después de tanto tiempo lejos de ellas y de haberlas hecho sufrir

- no es nada, volvamos a casa

- Trunks la miro fijamente deseando poder decir algo para detenerla pero no lo hizo, no podía hacerlo, no la alejaría de su familia, la joven y las dos mujeres mayores se acercaron a él y a su madre para despedirse, un escalofrío paso por su espalda cuando la chica se acerco lo suficiente para besarlo en la mejilla, los deseos de abrazarla casi explotaron en el pero simplemente la dejo ir.

Videl abrió la capsula de la nave y luego las tres subieron a ella, agitaron sus manos para despedirse y luego dieron marcha rumbo a su casa en la montaña paoz.

El joven giro sobre sus talones y se adentro en la nave para sacar las cosas que aun quedaban en ella, su madre lo miraba con seriedad, era claro que algo había pasado en aquel planeta y por lo visto había perturbado mucho a su hijo.

La noche cayo en la ciudad, Trunks salía de la ducha con una toalla en la cintura mientras con otra aun secaba su cabello, dio un suspiro largo y se sentó al borde de su cama con la mirada fija en el espacio, su miente estaba en otro lado, en el calor de la mujer a la que estaba seguro amaba, recordaba cada caricia, cada momento, la sensación de sus manos recorriendo su piel, el sonido de sus dulces gemidos en su oído mientras la hacia suya, eso era ahora, era suya, la única para él y él para siempre suyo.

- ¿cómo puedo ser tan egoísta? – se dijo así mismo ante el pensamiento de ser dueño de Pan, nadie podía ser dueño de nadie, termino de vestirse y salio de su cuarto rumbo a la cocina, para su sorpresa su madre estaba ahí preparando café, al verlo le invito a sentarse a la mesa con ella para disfrutar ambos de la bebida.

Tomaban en silencio leves sorbos de la taza caliente, en el fondo sólo se podía escuchar el tic tac del reloj, pero pronto Bulma rompió la callada cena.

- ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió Trunks?, ¿que cambio?- le dijo viéndolo fijamente, el joven simplemente no supo que decir, no sólo los horrores de aquel lugar seguían presentes en dentro de él, si no el deseo incontrolable de tener a la joven Son a su lado y de alguna forma sentía que no era correcto.

- no lo se … es que no lo se – dijo girando su rostro, entonces Bulma lo notó, en su cuello una leve marca, una que sabía a la perfección de que se trataba, la emoción recorrió su cuerpo haciendo que la mujer se levantara de golpe.

- no puedo creerlo … lo hicieron … más que eso … se unieron – dijo mientras prácticamente se subía a la mesa para llegar a su hijo y mirarlo más de cerca, el joven no pudo más que sonrojarse y sorprenderse del comportamiento de su madre

- ¿madre pero que te sucede?

- Trunks, ¿tu y Pan se unieron no es verdad?, no hay manera de que lo niegues

- ¿Qué?, pero … pero como puedes suponer eso yo… yo… ella … bueno yo …

- Trunks se muy bien que esa marca en tu cuello fue hecha por ella

-¿Qué? – dijo el joven colocando su mano en dicha marca

- creo que tendré que explicártelo

Ambos salieron a la sala en donde Bulma contó a Trunks la historia de la marca entre los sayajins, no conocía mucho los detalles pues vegeta solo le explico a grandes rasgos la verdad, le contó que cuando los sayajines escogían pareja se unían a ella mediante un lazo, uno que primero era mental y emocionalmente y que era sellado a través de un acto físico para culminar con la marca en el cuello de ambos, de esta forma eran uno para siempre, no podrían estar con nadie más ni tener descendencia con nadie más, era una unión más allá de una promesa o un acto físico era una unión para la eternidad.

- se puede decir que ese era el matrimonio sayajin

- increíble ... – fuel lo único que el joven pudo decir, ahora entendía las emociones que desde el principio la chica había creado en él, se habían unido emocionalmente y habían sellado el pacto en aquel planeta

- Trunks hijo se que te mueres por ir y estar con ella y te aseguro que ella siente lo mismo

- Madre …

- Ve hijo …

Bulma no tuvo que decir nada más, Trunks se levanto y salió de la casa a toda prisa para llegar a lado de la mujer que amaba.

Pan miraba la leve lluvia caer desde su ventana, pero en su mente solo estaba Trunks y el recuerdo de la calidez de su cuerpo, entonces lo sintió, de alguna forma sabía que venía a ella y no era mediante su ki, era como si su presencia la llamara y no se resistió, abrió la ventana de su habitación y salto al cielo a su encuentro.

El joven de cabello lila aterrizo a unos cuantos kilómetros de la casa, sabía que ella estaba cerca, la joven puso los pies en la tierra a unos metros de él mirándolo de frente.

-Pan … - sólo eso tuvo que decir para que ella corriera a él, de un brinco lo rodio con sus piernas por la cintura, mientras el chico le abrazo por la espalda con fuerza, la deslizo hasta que sus pies tocaron tierra nuevamente pero en ningún momento dejo que sus manos dejaran su espalda baja

-Trunks … yo … -

-Lo se … yo también te ... – la chica no le dejo terminar pues le beso, primero con suavidad pero luego con gran pasión que el correspondió, se abrazaron con más fuerza hasta que entre sus cuerpos no hubo espacio alguno, no habían caído en la pasión simplemente querían estar junto al otro.

-Cásate conmigo – dijo el joven al momento de separar los labio por oxigeno

-¿Qué?

- No te alejes de mi Pan … se mi esposa … por favor – dijo casi en ruego, las lagrimas casi brotaron de los ojos de la chica pero era demasiado ruda para permitirlo, solo acepto con su cabeza para luego volver a besarle, estarían juntos, siempre juntos.

**Epilogo ...**

Una fuerte explosión se pudo oír en uno de los costados de la nueva corporación capsula, de entre el humo sale volando a toda prisa una figura

- maldición escapo …

- ¿Lara que paso?- preguntó una Bulma ya mucho más adulta

- Escapo y se llevo la capsula, tengo que detenerlo – decía la pequeña niña de doce años, junto su energía y su largo cabello lila se volvió dorado – no te preocupes abuela lo atrapare antes de que pase algo malo – dijo la niña antes de salir volando tras el otro sujeto.

Finalmente lo alzando en la punta de un barranco, la figura tomo la capsula y la abrió frente a el, cuando el humo se disperso pudo ver la horizontal y pequeña nave amarilla.

- con esto encontraré a los sayajines de otras épocas y el coliseo volverá a nacer mucho más fuerte- se subió en la nave y la encendió pero en ese momento llego Lara forcejeando con el, el encuentro fue tan fuerte que la maquina comenzó a trabajar, una luz blanca los rodeo y los cegó.

Lara abrió los ojos no reconociendo el lugar en donde se encontraba … era como su ciudad, parecía antigua, pero de ninguna forma parecida a su hogar … no lo había notado pero estaba en medio de una avenida de autos flotantes, no se dio cuenta hasta que uno se detuvo justo antes de golpearla.

- ¡Trunks! ¿pero que diablos te pasa como se te ocurre pararte a la mitad del paso de los autos? – decía la joven dueña de la nave, una chica de cabello y ojos azules, era idéntica a su abuela pero más joven, mucho más joven.

- Ay perdona pequeña no quise gritarte así, te confundí con mi hermano, es que … nunca pensé que vería a alguien más con el mismo tono de cabello que el … mi nombre es Bura …

Los ojos de la pequeña se abrieron de par en par … estaba en el pasado … pero no en su línea de tiempo.

Fin ... ?


End file.
